


Together, We Can Make It Out Alive...

by makeuswhole



Series: Resident Evil - We're Going To Be Okay - Leon/Reader [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I changed the timeline around, Raccoon City, Reader-Insert, Resident Evil 2, Romance, Survival Horror, Violence, Zombies, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: Reader gets thrown into a loop when what she thought would be another boring day on the job turns into a nightmare. Starring Leon Kennedy, a long lost friend from the police academy. Claire Redfield, a headstrong redhead and others along the way. Will reader and her fellow survivors make it out on time? Will past feelings between reader and Leon spark again?





	1. It All Started Like This ...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by A: my love for Leon and Resident Evil and B: the reveal of the remake! this is the brainchild of my old Quizilla days.
> 
> PS: the storyline is nearly linear to RE2 with many easter eggs but twisted to my own retelling. Like there are no events of Outbreak, the layout of the PD is different and so on... I hope you enjoy!

_It started out like any other day..._

 

 _*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_  
  
the sound of your alarm clock blares in your left ear as a loud groan escapes from your lips. It was later in the afternoon but you weren't expected to be in until the nightshift rolled around.

Dragging a sweaty palm down the front side of your face, you prepare yourself to face the day ahead of you.

Being one of the rookie cops on the RPD force, your typical day consists of answering calls from old ladies complaining about some young teenagers skateboarding down the sidewalk or someone had tagged the side of a building.

This isn't what you expected when you endured 21 LONG weeks of the police academy.

Even less did you expect to wind up back in your hometown, you were looking for a scenery more like LA or New York; where some **real** action happened, something different.

  
As you swung your legs over the side of your bed, your eyes caught a glimpse of the old photo that was tucked away behind your bedside lamp and various water bottles.

Reaching over you picked up the small photo and a smirk spread across your lips. The photo was one where you were happily smiling, wearing a party hat on top of your head and an arm slinked over the shoulders of a familiar handsome face.

The handsome face belonged to your academy partner in crime. Leon Scott Kennedy. He too shared the cheeky grin and held up a beer with his other hand that wasn't wrapped around your neck.

That was the day the two of you graduated from the academy and celebrated at the local bar.

_That was the night that the two of you shared a kiss outside of the bar, leaning on the hood of his car._

_The cool spring night tickled your inebriated skin as Leon caressed your cheeks with both of his hands._

_You looked deep into his blue eyes with your [E/C] orbs, you could get lost in those crisp pools of moonstone shimmer..._

The ringing of your phone snapped you out of your trance, dropping the photo as you jumped for the landline on the wall.

 

"Hello?"

you sighed out, your heartbeat slowing returning back to normal from the scare.

"[L/N]! Where have you been? Reports have been piling up like hell of people being attacked!" It was Lieutenant Branagh, you pinched the bridge of your nose, you were hoping for another slow day.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, just-just been falling behind on time. I'll be there soon." he ended the call without a word, the hum of the dead phone line echoed through your skull.

Just like a flash of lightning, you rushed into the shower not even giving it enough time to soothe your running mind of all the memories that photo resurfaced.

Jumping to the mirror you slicked your [H/C] hair into a tight bun that nestled nicely to the crown of your head, finally donned your RPD police uniform that fit just right on your frame. In a flash, you were out the door and in your car, speeding all the way to work.

 

Just as you were making record time, close to the police station was a massive pileup of traffic.

The sound of blaring car horns rang through the air as well as the anger filled yells of Raccoon City citizens barking at one another.

"What in the hell?!" you rolled the window down and poked your head out.

"Damn!"

you huffed out with an irritated breath at the site of the sea of vehicles.

Luckily, no one managed to pile up behind you which gave you the opportunity to floor the car in reverse and park in a nearby alley.

It probably was against something for a cop to park illegally but you were already over the day, this wouldn't be hurting anyone.

 

 

You quickened your walk to a slow jog as you eyed the massive crowd of cars in the street. One thing caught your eye as you noticed several people slowly shambling towards the commotion.

Their stride was something that not the average person would normally walk, their heads turned to the side and slowly stumbled upon the scene.

Being distracted you nearly tripped into the steps that lead to the abnormally large and ornate police department that you called your place of employment.

It was once an art museum for the city but Chief Irons was the lead in the deal to transform it into the police station, still, it didn't make much sense...

There were many things about this city that didn't make sense, maybe that's why it was such a hopping place.

Stepping not even several feet into the doors of the pen, the rush of officers running around was enough to make a whirlwind.

The constant ringing of phones was nearly too much to handle. Overwhelmed by the sheer amount of chaos that was surrounding you, a saving grace grabbed you by the shoulder.

"There you are [L/N]!" It was Branagh, the look of relief was plastered on his face.

"I left a stack of reports for you to look over on your desk, then you're being sent out for patrol. Some crazy shit is going down in this city..." he patted your shoulder and pushed you in the direction of your desk.

As you walked towards your desk a large banner was hung up from the ceiling, what it read sent ripples through your core.

" **WELCOME LEON** "

that sign must've been placed there several days ago, the days you were off of work.

You only knew of one Leon, the Leon that tenderly, yet, passionately kissed you that night not so long ago.

'L-Leon? Coming...here?'

your thoughts raced, he always joked that he was going to join you in R.City but that was all it was, a joke.

 

He tended to do that to you a lot...

 

The desk that was adjacent to yours that was normally stacked high with boxes and paperwork was now cleared off and a small note sat for the special person to see.

Picking up your eyes scanned the word quickly:

"Leon S. Kennedy, we're putting you on a very special case for your first assignment. Your mission is to... unlock your desk! The key to your success is in the initials of our first names."

it was exactly who you thought it was... you put the note back down, quickly jumped to your desk as you gnawed on the nail of your thumb. 

How could he come here without even telling you? Not even a call? Or even a simple letter?

You could see it now, he would saunter up from behind you and lightly place a hand on your shoulder...

You would turn around and instantly your cheeks would flash red, your eyes darting up to those moonstone pools of his... all that would escape from his lips would be a simple,

"I didn't think I would see _you_ here, [Y/N]," in his playful tone, flashing that charming smile of his...

 

 

A loud crashing sound of breaking glass rang through the department's pen, silencing everyone's chatter and bustle.

Officer Addams, a man that wasn't much older than you stood from his desk and walked towards the closed door that led to a hallway that some officers used as a shortcut from the back parking lot.

Addams opened it slowly, all eyes were on him. "Hello?" he called out to be answered with nothing but silence.

Then the loud sound of something alongside a ghoulish yell echoed out from the hallway. Addams soon fell to the floor as someone had tackled him down, the sound of biting teeth thrashed loudly.

"Get off of him and freeze!" a voice yelled out, a hand pointing a handgun at the man that had tackled Addams to the ground.

"I said get up! Now!" the man didn't budge, Addams struggled to push him off.

"Last warning!" then a sound that you would never thought you could hear pierced through your ears.

The loud gurgling sound of the blood pouring out from Addams' neck and the gnashing sound of the man burying his teeth deep into his carotid artery, bright red blood splashing all over the floor and walls.

The sound of a gunshot rang, the officer who shot ran to Addams' corpse to pull the deviant off of his body, only to have the man not dead from the fatal shot.

He lunged onto the officer and he received the same fate as Addams.

Just as you jumped from your desk, more sounds of breaking glass sounded.

More of them?

After several bullets to the head, the man or whatever he was, finally was dispatched.

"More are coming!" yelled Branagh, quickly slamming the door shut, several thuds growing more aggressive as the door jiggled. 

"What are we going to do?!" a panicked voice cried out,

"Remember Irons made some bullshit excuse to hide all the arsenal around this godforsaken place!"

the nervous voice of Officer Edwards piped up, he was right, your controversial superior made an announcement that he was hiding the arsenal of all the RPD in case the ever-growing bizarre attacks would lead to the precinct.

"I know where there are some," you spoke up, eyes flashing towards Leon's desk.

"There's several shotguns and ammo in the locker room. I have the keycard."

Pulling out the small plastic card from your front pocket. You were trusted with the duty of emptying out lockers on a monthly basis, perks of being a newbie?

Your eyes flashed towards Leon's desk once more, you just hoped he wasn't somewhere...dead... in Raccoon City.

 

Unlatching the small clip from your waistband, you pulled out your handgun. The Samurai Edge, Brad Vickers had given it to you as a welcome gift to the RPD, it was your most treasured handgun.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." rushing to the door that led to the main hall, your hand gripped the doorknob, taking a deep breath in, swinging the door open.

...

 

It was empty, quiet, you could hear the moans of your nightmares from outside of the large doors of the department.

The yells, the screams for help, but you had a mission.

 

You needed to get these guns so that you all wouldn't end up like Addams...

"Easy girl.." you thought out loud, "It's not far from here, just a few doors to go through and a hallway."

Running down a hallway that was nothing but windows on your left side, anxiety rippled through your entire being, you could be the next to become food for these...things.

Just as you wished didn't happen, a crash burst from the windows and an hand grabbed at your hair, pulling your bun harshly.

You screamed out in pain and terror, trying to pull yourself away from the grasp of the monster.

You yanked and yanked, and yanked as hard as you could to try and free yourself; the thing was jerking you closer to it's snapping jaws.

Only one thing you knew would save your life, you shakingly reached down to your pant leg and quickly grabbed for the knife that was tucked away on the side of your right calf.

Pulling the combat knife out, you quickly sawed away at your hair as you tried to free yourself.

Tears poured down the sides of your cheeks as you struggled to save your life.

Finally, the knife cut through the thick strands of your [H/C] hair.

The arm had the thick chunk of your discarded hair still in it's grasp. Falling onto your back, you scrambled to your feet as quickly as you could, managing to trip once over the broken glass which embedded deep into your shin.

Crying out in pain, you quickly yanked the glass and ignored as the blood began to dribble from the rather large wound. It was deep, the cut burned as your muscle was now exposed to the open air.

You were wasting precious time as you quickly scrambled to your feet, nearly tripping again as you limped to safety and slammed through the locker room's door.

Grabbing at your chest, you loosened the top button so that you could have a chance to catch your breath; there was no time to sit around.

Stumbling towards the lockers you held up the keycard and accessed each locker that held a couple of shotguns and ammo.

"Fucking fuck! This isn't enough!" you screamed, kicking a steel locker, almost toppling over. 

Reaching up to a shelf inside of a cabinet, you pulled out a folded bag that you could carry the weapons back to your fellow officers.

Just as you began to load the guns up, the sound of the entrance door closing grabbed your attention.

With your Samurai Edge at ready, you quietly limped around the line of lockers trying to get the surprise on who or what entered the room after you.

It was dark but a flashlight was being swung around the room violently, this person was looking for you or those guns.

Slowly you pulled the hammer back on the handgun and lept around the corner, pointing the gun at the back of what was a man's head.

"Stop right there!" you yelled out in a stern tone.

The man's hands raised and he turned around in a slow 180, now facing you. Slowly, your eyes met those of the pools of moonstones that you knew and remembered so well...

"[Y/N]...?" his voice crackled as he called out your name.

 

He dropped his hands to his sides and jump towards you, he then grabbed at your forearms, pulling you near him.

"L-Leon..." you could barely even stutter his name out.

You breathed him in, he smelled of sweat and the cologne you bought him as part of his graduation gift.

All these years and he's still wearing it...

Lifting up, you pulled him into a tight embrace, now wasn't the time for bitter words and an argument.

He was alive, even if you didn't expect him to be here.

You pulled away quickly, "We need to hurry!" you yanked from his grasp and hobbled to the bag to continue to fill the bag with the small number of shotguns there were.

Leon called out your name but you shook your head, "We need to move now!" you heaved the heavy bag over your shoulder, it was nearly the same length as you.

Kennedy followed quickly after you, "Here. Let me take it." Leon grabbed the weapon's bag from your shoulder, throwing it over his.

"You keep an eye out for those zombies."

the word threw you off, zombies...?

You pushed the door open quickly and aimed your gun, the zombie that had grabbed your hair was now gone.

The locks of your [H/C] now laid on the wooden floor. You didn't even want to think what the locks on your head looked like now, probably nothing to appreciate.

The two of you retraced your steps back to the pen, only to find that most of the lights in the department have been cut, "Here." Leon opened your hand and placed a flashlight in your palm.

Without a thank you, you waved the flashlight around and as you opened the door to the lobby the lights there too were off.

You rushed towards the door where you last left your co-workers. It had been knocked down and the lights flickered from the inside. 

Peaking your gun in first, you slowly crept in to only find discarded parts of your fellow officers and blood; lots and lots of _blood_.

Gasping, you turned away in horror to face Leon who shared the same look.

"I left them not even an hour ago..." you fought back the tears in your eyes, you didn't want to cry in front of Leon.

A shadow slinked up from behind you and staggered towards the two of you, Leon quickly dropped the bag of guns and proceeded to demand that you ducked, placing several good shots into the zombie's brain.

You looked up to Leon and thanked him with a weak smile, you couldn't believe he was here, in the flesh.

Leon grabbed a hold of your forearm with one hand and the other found it's way to your dirty, sweat-stained cheek.

Those moonstone eyes twinkled in the light from outside, off to the side of his neck was the distinct marking of a human bite.

You reached your hand up to lightly touch it with your fingertips but Leon pulled your hand away from it.

He seemed to have a gunshot wound as well on his side, it was just lightly bleeding but you knew he needed to take care of it.

You studied his features, he was the same as when you last saw him except that his hair had grown out slightly that it draped nicely over his forehead.

His hands fingered the jagged edges of your hair that you recently sawed through with your knife. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the jagged cut, the uneven lengths that stuck out every which way.

Even with everything that has unfolded in the recent hours, you could just stare into those eyes and feel safe once more like you did before you both left the academy...

 

Just as you opened your mouth to speak, a familiar face stepped forth from the shadows into the light of the lamps outside the walls of the department.

It was Branagh, who was holding onto his side which was dripping blood, it was most likely a bite from those things.

His eyes flashed towards you then over to Leon who had a protective hand on your arm, his gun drawn to the side as he was ready to defend the two of you.

Branagh chuckled a weak, wheezing laugh. He lifted his hand and shooed Leon's gun away and leaned back against the wall.

Flashes of lightning flickered in the now darkened lobby as the already low sun was tucked away behind the dark storm clouds. The Lieutenant lifted up a weak hand and leaned in to place a bloodied hand on Leon's shoulder:

"You must be Leon Kennedy... welcome to Raccoon City."

 


	2. You Can't Just Come Back to Me and Expect Everything to be the Same

"Lieutenant!" jumping to Branagh's side to support him as he slid down the wall he was leaning on, his face wincing in agony as the wound on his side flared up.

"I'll be fine! I'll be fine!" he huffed out an annoyed tone,

"Y-You two. You need to get outta here, alive." your face twisted with confusion as did Leon's, "What about you?" Leon asked.

Branagh raised a hand, his voice stern, "You save yourself first." a cough escaped his throat, "That's an order!" pulling a small notebook from his pocket, he placed it in Leon's hands, the pages stained with his blood.

"Elliot, an officer here thought that this secret entrance might be a way out of here."

Leon sighed, "I-I think he was the one I tried to save earlier. But he..." 

"You did what you could have Leon..." Branagh reassured his negative thoughts.

"I'd come with you two but I'd just slow you down." Branagh looked into your eyes, "You take care of yourself, [Y/N]. You are a good kid, a good officer. Don't make my mistake..."

Wincing once more, he clutched onto his side tighter, "If you see one of those things --- uniform or not. You do not hesitate." grabbing your hand Branagh shook your hand with a tight grip with his lips pushed into a line and then a weak smile.

With a wave of a hand, he motioned the two of you to begin your journey to safety...

 

_\---_

 

_"Kennedy, you sly son of a bitch!" your laughter roared loudly, almost echoing off the bar's busy walls._

_Inside your grasp was a shimmering silver bracelet, each link had one small gemstone placed in the middle._

_It sparkled in your eyes, "I told you! NO GIFTS!" punching Leon's arm playfully, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders._

_"I saw it at the mall before we came here. And, I dunno, it just jumped out at me. I had to get it." your smile grew wider as Leon explained his impulsive buy._

_"You're too sweet to me. As much as I picked on you in training." the two of you had just graduated from the police academy off in a city away from both of your hometowns._

_You were just a girl from a midwestern city who dreamed of living it large in a big place, far away from Raccoon City._

_At first hesitant, unsure if you wanted to stick it out through training, you didn't exactly hit it off with any of your fellow female officers._

_But then one light-haired young man made his way into your life, the two of you blossomed into close friends._

_"Say cheese!" a happy voice of a fellow graduate pointed a polaroid camera in your direction._

_You threw an arm over Leon's shoulder, bringing him in close to your side. Leon slinked one arm around your neck and the other holding his pint of beer in the air._

_With the bright flash of the camera, the photo popped out. "Here!" the photographer handed you the Polaroid photo, "Awe, look how cute you are." your giggling growing louder again, the alcohol was taking its effect on you._

_"I think you've had enough!" Leon chuckled loudly, grabbing your shoulder as you tried to guzzle down another shot of tequila._

_"I just need the lime!" quickly you sucked the lime, your face squinched as the bitter alcohol made its way down your esophagus._

_Leon grabbed your arm and threw it over his shoulders as he tried to support your weight. Which was **dead** weight. _

_Suddenly to Leon's surprise you ended up on the floor, giggling like a child and stretching your arms out for him to pick you up._

_"C'mon Kennedy!" your arms waving around like a madwoman. He bent down and picked you up, throwing your arm around him once more._

_Kicking the entrance door to the bar, he made his way towards his car that was parked what seemed like a mile away._

_"You sure do handle your liquor better than me!" you poked his cheek several times._

_"Well, you managed to shovel down about 6 shots of tequila." shaking his head, he sat you down on the hood of his car._

_The two of you gazed into each other's eyes, your face filling with red, your body hot._

_Leon's hands rested on your knees, his palms slinking up your thighs to your biceps._

_Those moonstone pools of his glistened in the moonlight as if they were radiating a glow._

_"[Y/N]..." he whispered out, the smell of beer heavy in his breath._

_Suddenly his hands moved from your biceps to cup your cheeks, a soft kiss landed on your shivering lips._

_The kiss started off slow and sweet, moving into a more passionate one; as your tongues danced with each other, hands roaming as the two of you twiddled each other's hair in your grasps._

_His hands moved their way down to your breasts, lightly tracing lines on your exposed cleavage. You pulled away for a moment, catching a much-needed breath._

_A hand cradling his cheek, "They're sending me back to Raccoon City..." your tone was now somber, much different several minutes before._

_Leon's hand met yours, placing a small kiss on each knuckle._

_"I'll come with you." his voice was soft._

_A smile crept on your lips but fell suddenly into a frown._

_An aching feeling inside grew your belly, a feeling that it was the alcohol that was doing the talking, not Leon._

_"You always said you would never want to live there." you raised a brow._

_His shoulders shrugged, "Maybe I was just lying. I didn't realize how I felt about you then." confusion flew through your mind, he wasn't making much sense. You were almost certain now that it was the alcohol._

_"R-Really?" Leon nodded, "I **promise** you if I ever get to move to Raccoon City, I will tell you." lifting up a pinky, the two of you linked them together. "It's a pinky promise." _

 

_\---_

 

Before Leon and yourself left through the door away from Branagh, you looked back at the first person that treated you with kindness on your first rookie day.

Leon was leading ahead of you, his gun drawn with one hand, his flashlight with the other.

Your eyes flickered down to his side, the fabric of his uniform was wet with his blood. "You need to take care of that."

Leon simply shrugged,

"Seriously, Kennedy. I know where there are some much needed medical supplies. It's just through that door." you pointed ahead at a door that was facing the two of you.

Waving Leon to follow you into the room of temporary safety, you grabbed the necessary items to aid the rookie.

A roll of gauze, a package of crushed green herbs, and some hydrogen peroxide.

"This is going to suck. I'm sorry. You're going to have to take your shirt off for a second." before this, your face would be flushing like mad and your body would be burning up.

But it was different now, things are between the two of you and that the world is kind of ending...

Leon removed his bulletproof vest, which obviously didn't do him any good as the bullet grazed his side just beyond the reach of the vest.

He unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off along with the long sleeved shirt that was beneath. You fought yourself as you tried not to gaze along his chiseled features.

The light from the small room accented his muscular chest and abdominals in all the right ways, 'Stop it, [Y/N].' you asserted yourself in your thoughts.

"Hold your breath." you dabbed a cotton ball with the peroxide, placing it on Leon's wound; causing him to jump and curse.

Then you reached for the crushed green herb, pouring it onto a gauze pad and holding it firmly on the wound. Leon jumping slightly again, "Last part." you reassured him, taking the gauze wrap out, carefully wrapping it around the left half of his torso.

"All done."

As you turned away to try to search for more supplies to stuff into your utility belt, Leon grabbed for your arm pulling you towards him.

"[Y/N], about the last couple of months... I'm sorry I never reached out to y--," cutting him off abruptly as you shook your head.

"Now isn't the time Leon." he sighed at your stubbornness, you hadn't changed.

"What if this is the last time we have to talk about it. We could die as soon as we step out that door."

His eyes flickered to the door and back to you, "I- I met a girl where I was stationed at and I seemed to shut out some of the most important people to me."

 

Pulling away from you, he rubbed his face with a hand, sighing again.

"That's why I was late to arrive. We broke up, got drunk, overslept and well, here I am."

You scoffed slightly, typical Kennedy.

"Good thing we weren't here any earlier, I had the last few days off. When a bunch of weird stuff was happening... we both probably wouldn't be here." you didn't want to regard his apology.

"This isn't how I expected my first day..." he chuckled slightly at the irony of the last several hours.

"How do you think I feel? From what it seems like, my entire crew is dead and the man I haven't seen in God knows when strolls in from the shadows." running your hand through your deranged hair, it was just the icing on top of the cake.

 

"I don't think I can do this. I should've called in, I probably could've been hours away from this fucking place."

You felt your heart rate fasten as you began taking your frustration out on Leon, "I don't know why but you just always act like you're so...laid back! Always that way with me. Ever since we first met."

You raised your hushed voice, hopefully not loud enough to attract any unwanted visitors.

"I find out you're coming by a banner by my desk. You **promised** me, Leon; you **promised** me you if you would come here, you would tell me. Promised that we'd...."

You stopped yourself before you let something out that you didn't want. Let something that made you vulnerable slip out.

He stepped towards you, lending out an arm to touch you but you pulled yourself away.

Making a very stupid mistake, "I think you'll be fine without me, Leon. I'll too just slow you down." your hand was on the knob.

"After what we've been through before I left. Then you just, dump me all alone. And you want to be warm to me, touch me the same way you did before..." turning the knob, you slightly opened the door.

 

 

"I'll see you on the outside of this place."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, the events are much different than in the game. Also, this is a slow part but will pick back up I promise! Sorry if it isn't as interesting as the first one and shorter, soon we will see what happened between the two of them! Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! Thanks, xoxo.


	3. Gratification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa: nsfw content is below!

The look of Leon's face as you left him in that room burned into your mind.

The look of utter confusion with a hint of sadness, how his mouth opened to speak just as you slammed the door shut.

Your grip on your handgun tightened, flashlight in the other hand swinging like mad side to side as you jumped at every creak that echoed through the halls.

"[Y/N], you need to chill...," you calmly reassured yourself out loud, "it's just a super dark hallway with human eating undead people lurking around every corner..."

Sweat began to bead down your forehead and back, you should have known better, you were trained to stay cool in high tense situations like this... but you couldn't shake the utter anxiety that was constant throughout your body.

 

Trying desperately to ignore the creaks of wood and metal from the now pouring rain from the sky, there was one sound that you couldn't ignore; the loud sound of scraping against metal, it grew louder and louder as you went around the corner.

With a shaking hand, you aimed the beam from the flashlight to the ceiling... just several feet and above your head, a large creature was clinging to the ceiling on all fours.

It was pink and reddish as if all the skin had been torn away from the muscle, it's brain was the most notable feature as it was all that resided on its head.

Finally, a long tongue, almost like a frog's protruded from its mouth, flipping back and forth before you; with sharp teeth like from a carnivorous animal complimented it's frightening look.

Large globs of saliva escaped its maw for a mouth, dripping into a small puddle on the floor. It sensed your presence, pinpointing on you, almost ready to pounce.

"What the fuck...?!" the curse flowed through your mouth as your first instinct was to take off in a sprint, just as your feet moved faster than your mind, the pain from the gash radiated up your calf and into your thigh, however your flight mode adernaline kicked in.

 

The large creature fell from the ceiling and began its hunt.

You could feel it gaining on you as it produced a hissing sound, sounds of its massive claws digging into the plaster and wood of the walls. The door to the basement was all that you set your mind on; you needed to get there and fast.

It was only a few flights of stairs down, you knew there was a passageway that Elliot always spoke of, with proof from the notebook Branagh handed to Leon.

Fuck, Leon had the notes and you had left him behind.

The door to the basement was a sharp turn to the right and as you quickly turned the corner, you almost slid on a puddle of blood from a poor unsuspecting victim of most likely what was chasing you.

Quickly you slammed into the door, closing it behind you and leaning against it; your back to the door, you slid down to the floor onto your bottom. The pain in your leg began to radiate again.

 

Your chest heaved heavily in and out as you desperately fought to catch your breath. You contemplated on barricading the door closed but the thoughts of Leon lingered in your mind, he would need to get out safely too.

"I hope I don't regret this..." shaking your head and running your hands through your sweaty hair, you felt the banging of the door behind your back and someone desperately crying for you to open the door.

The thoughts of ignoring their pleas crossed your mind but it was your duty as an officer to help, so possibly against your better judgment, you opened the door.

A man not in uniform scrambled to safety into the stairwell to the basement, "T-T-Thank you!" the stranger huffed.

 

He was about a foot taller than you were, with short black hair and buzzed along the sides. His face was rough with a large scar over his left eyebrow. He was muscular and tattooed, a pair of handcuffs clinging to his left wrist.

"I thought I was a goner..." he huffed out, trying to catch his breath. Eyeing him carefully, your hand rested on the gun that was now in its holster on your waist.

"You're the only cop I've seen in this place. I think everyone's dead..." as he turned towards you, his grey shirt was stained heavily in dark blood, splattering up onto his neck.

He caught your gaze and wildly shook his head, "Oh no, no. This isn't what you think it is. It's blood from those --- those things!" he stepped towards you but an instinct reaction was to pull your gun out from it's resting place.

 

The man hesitated at first before he quickly lept towards you as he tried to wrestle the gun from your grasp.

He was a lot bigger than you were but you held your ground as he tried to fight for dominance over the weapon.

You tried your hardest as you elbowed him in his stomach, kicking him from behind into his kneecap but he didn't falter; and to your dismay, the man won.

He ripped the gun from your fingers but before you could grab for your knife, the man grabbed you and with a hard push and a palm to the nose, he shoved your body down the stairs and you violently tumbled down the concrete steps.

You cried out in pain as your head was the first to slam into the wall once you landed onto the quarter space landing.

It was a miracle you didn't snap your neck.

With your vision blurred and your head and neck throbbing in pain, you were frightened by the sight of the man climbing on top of you.

Raising your hands you attempted the claw, slap, and push him away but he slapped your hands to the side.

You cried out in horror as he grabbed your head and slammed it down onto the floor.

He held you down, straddling your body as his weight kept you pinned to the cold floor.

His fists were clenched into a ball as he proceeded to drive his fists into your face. With hard punches he blurted out curse words with each blow, calling you a dumb pig bitch.

He even took the liberty of hitting you with the mouth butt end of the weapon he stole from you, luckily you kept all your teeth. It was the gift from Brad who was most likely dead now and you were looking like you were about to join him. 

The vision in your left eye had now faded to black and he began to wrap his hands around your fragile throat. 

Just as you were waiting for it all to end, the loud sound of a gunshot rang through the cramped stairwell.

The pressure on your throat from the man ceased as his body slumped over your body. You opened your good eye to see a bullet wound on the side of his head, a dribble of blood oozing from the wound, dripping onto your cheek.

A familiar scent wafted into your nostrils as well as the comfort of familiar arms wrapped around your torso.

"Oh God, [Y/N]." it was Leon's voice and you could begin to make out his face with the blurred vision in your right eye.

He quickly yet gently cleaned your face with a rag that he removed from your utility belt.

He wiped away the blood that was slowly oozing from the wounds around your eyes and nose; your left eye was swelled up into what looked like a fatty, blueish purple tumor.

"I'm -- I'm sorry, Leon." lifting your hand, caressing his cheek... Leon hushed your apology, "No. I'm the one who is..."

 

\---

 

_It was about two days before you were due to return back to Raccoon City and you were pacing back and forth in the hotel room you had rented out._

_Leon finally had asked you to go on a date with him, something you had been waiting for ever since you realized the romantic feelings you felt for him._

_Your [H/C] hair was pinned up in a bun on top of your head and two strands of hair, curled, rested along the sides of your temples._

_A beautiful red pencil dress complimented your girlish figure and the black pumps on your feet added just the right amount of height._

_The shimmering silver bracelet that he gave to you as a gift was shining from your right wrist._

_As you were admiring yourself in the mirror, a small knock came to your hotel room door. Quickly and excitingly, you opened the door and you smiled widely as Leon was waiting for you on the other side._

_He was wearing a grey dress shirt, the top button undone and revealing a black undershirt. His appearance was complimented by a pair of black dress slacks and black dress shoes._

_His hair was more tamed from its normal whispy attitude and his face was freshly shaved._

_"Wow," he uttered out, his gaze eyeing your body from top to bottom._

_"You like?" with an even wider smile, you twirled in a circle for him, giving him a full 360 show._

_Leon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your right cheek, causing your face to flare up in a bright magenta tone._

_With a chuckle, he took your hand and led you to his vehicle, opening the passenger side door for you like a gentleman. He waited to make sure you were in and closed the door, proceeding to get into the driver's side and quickly sped out of the parking lot._

_Leon loved his muscle car, the sleekness matched his personality, the coolness of the pearlescent blue, complimented with silver accents. Just as his blue eyes were complimented with the moonlight that shined through the windows._

 

_"Leon, this place is way too much," you complained as he pulled into the parking lot of the fanciest restaurant in the city._

_"This is one of the last nights that I am going to be able to spend with you. The cost doesn't matter." a warm smile spread on his perfectly pink lips._

_As the two of you exited the car, he placed his hand in yours, running his fingers across your skin._

_The host at the front desk greeted the two of you, "Kennedy."_

_Leon looked down to you and smirked, your face once again flashing that magenta, the idea of your last name possibly sharing flooded your mind._

_"You two may follow me!" the host scooped up two menus and led you through the elegant dining area._

_The place was littered with people dressed in the fanciest of clothing, their voices, and laughter hanging in the air._

_The host, however, led you two past them, through a set of double French doors and into a more private area._

_Despite an older couple, the two of you were the only other people in this section of the restaurant. The host placed your menus on a table and left the two of you to wait for whoever was going to serve you for the evening._

_"Leon, this is ... beautiful." your eyes scanned the room, the lights were dimmed and the candles on the tables danced on the walls._

_Leon took your hand in his grasp and ran his finger over your knuckles._

_"I wanted to make tonight special." he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm gonna miss you, [Y/N.]" his eyes were now looking down onto the table._

_"Aren't you coming with me?" you cocked your head to the side but just as Leon opened his mouth to speak, the waiter butted himself in._

_"Well, don't you two looking darling. I'm Anthony and I will be your server."_

_Leon pulled his hand away from yours and ordered his drink, the typical draft beer._

_"I'll have your house wine." you didn't bother looking in the menu, "Oh. And a water please." the waiter took your drinks and walked away._

_"What were you going to say?" you brought the subject back up._

_Leon's shoulders shrugged as he brushed it off, "It's nothing."_

 

_Your eyebrow raised as you leaned yourself back into your chair. Soon after the waiter was back with your drinks and took your food orders._

_20 minutes later and you already downed your glass of wine plus working on the 1st half of a second one. 30 minutes after that, the two had finished your food and practically stumbling out of the restaurant._

_Leon shouldn't have been driving but he wanted to get the two of you back to the hotel quickly._

_The both of you supported each other as you climbed the single flight of stairs, with you almost falling through the large gap between a step._

_Snorting loudly as Leon had to help pull you up from your knees, his shushing not working out as well as he wanted._

_When the two of you entered your room, you kicked your heels off and flopped onto the bed._

_Leon proceeded not long after, plopping himself down at your side, his head propped up with his arm and a devilish smirk on his lips._

_You closed your eyes and hummed, a smile too was plastered on your face._

_"Leon..?" turning your head towards him, your eyes still closed._

_He didn't answer, his eyes lingering on your beautiful face._

_"I uh....," you stopped a moment to chuckle, your cheeks growing with the color of magenta. "I-I think I love you." quickly you buried your face in your hands, slightly embarrassed by your confession. Leon's eyebrows raised and his devilish smirk turned_

_into a softer grin, "I think I do too..." you quickly pulled your hands from your face and smiled brightly at the young officer._

_Leon's hand promptly dug into his pocket and your heart dropped into your stomach, was he going to...?_

 

_No. No. There was no way._

 

_But to your surprise and somewhat disappointment, Leon pulled out a small condom wrapped with bright blue foil._

_"Do you want to?" his lips spread into a wide grin, his eyes glistening with lust._

_You simply nodded, not wanting to give away your slight disappointment that it wasn't a diamond ring he had lingering in his pocket, you weren't sure why you even thought it could've been._

_"I have to let you know... I'm a virgin." Leon's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Really?" he moved to place himself on top of you, "Then that'll make this even more special." unknowingly to you, he discarded the condom and it fell to the floor beside the bed._

_\---_

_Leon quickly removed your dress from you, throwing it off to the side and revealing the matching black bra and panties that you had hiding underneath._

_"It's like you were waiting for me." he quickly moved his face between your breasts, kissing and breathing his hot breath onto your skin that was littered with goosebumps._

_A long, deep hum escaped your lips as you squirmed underneath Leon._

_This fueled his lust as he quickly pushed your body to its side to pop the latches off the bra so he could remove it, then his head trailed down to your waist, removing your panties with his teeth._

_You now were laying there, nude under him; a smile that seemed to be never-ending. Leon quickly unbuttoned his shirt, removing both it and his undershirt._

_Then finally he moved to his trousers, his member making a tent underneath the dress pants. He now hovered above you, his member happily protruding out, excited to take your virginity._

_You smiled raising a hand to pull Leon down closer to you, your other hand lightly tracing circles around the head._

_Leon's fingers danced their way down to your spot as you were hot and ready, waiting for him._

_Leon grabbed ahold of your thighs as you wrapped them around his pelvis, positioning himself to your entrance._

_Slowly, he inserted yourself as he let a gasp out,_

_"Shit..." he huffed out in an erotic tone, his eyes rolling back._

_The tightness of your virginity was almost too much for him to begin with accompanied by your moans and gasps._

_He pumped in and out of you, slowly yet at a steady pace. Your nails clawed at his back, leaving bright red trail marks in his skin._

_The two of you exchanged kisses, licking each other's neck and ears, moaning out one another's names._

_Leon's body tensed up as he was close, taking each stroke in you slower; pushing in one last time before he quickly pulled out._

_His hot load spraying itself on to your stomach and breasts, to your panic you quickly stuttered out, "Wh-what happened to the condom?!" your mind fuzzy from the ecstasy and alcohol._

_He placed a finger on your lips and placed his lips on your forehead, "It's okay. I pulled out, nothing will happen."_

_You shook your head, peering down to the white liquid that littered your torso. "Are you sure?" you should've been paying closer attention._

_Leon darted into the bathroom and grabbed a bundle of toilet paper, cleaning your body of his seed._

_Afterward, Leon simply nodded, collapsing onto his back beside you, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. "I'm positive, [Y/N]." you could **not** risk getting pregnant._

_The two of you did not bother to change into any clothing, cuddling with each other's naked bodies under the blankets, drifting quickly to sleep._

_It had to be the best sleep of your life, you were happy that you could share something like losing your virginity to someone like Leon; not some random guy you met at a party or something along those lines._

 

_The sun shining through the blinds woke you from your slumber, you moaned and stretched your arm out to reach for Leon but you were greeted by an empty bedside instead._

_Shooting up from laying on your back, you sat up in bed and called out for him._

_"Leon?!"_

_But there was no answer, ripping the blankets from on top of you, running around the small hotel room as if he were simply just hiding._

_Leon had taken off without a word._


	4. Fallen Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa!: this chapter contains some content of pregnancy etc that some might find triggering or strong feelings towards involving abortion... apologies to those who might be affected!

_One Month Later..._

_Your hands trembled as the long white plastic strip shook in your grasp, your knees bouncing up and down wildly as anxiety rippled throughout your core._

_A pregnancy test rested in your grasp as you patiently waited, nervous as all hell but you were patiently waiting; hoping that it would turn into a single line, not pregnant._

_You knew something was wrong when you couldn't even eat a thing without it being vomited back up or that your boobs were aching like someone had repeatedly punched them._

_You couldn't stop peeing and the last sign that waved a red flag was that ol' aunt flow didn't make her appearance last month, so -- you went to the local pharmacy to reluctantly buy a test._

_Constantly you told yourself that it was just some food poisoning and that everything would be okay but you knew it deep down; just didn't want to admit that you got knocked up on the first time you ever had sex..._

 

_"Come on...", you muttered to yourself, still sitting on the toilet with your pants around your ankles._

_You watched as one line slowly developed into a solid pink, just as you were about to release a sigh of relief, the second line slowly formed. Sweat beaded on your forehead and slowly dripped down the sides, two lines, **positive**.  
_

_"Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck, fuck!"_

_You screamed out loud, chucking the pregnancy test onto the floor, it slid across the smooth linoleum flooring and into the wall._

_It had been a month since your and Leon's intimate night, you hadn't spoken since. You tried often to get a hold of him, calling the last known number you had for him._

_Each call was met with his voicemail, you could recite his message: "Hey it's Leon, leave it at the tone." *BEEP*_

 

_What you feared most had become a reality, you were pregnant with Kennedy's child and it threw your future endeavors into the fan._

_You had moved back to Raccoon City and had finally joined the police force, you hadn't even had your first month in._

_You couldn't picture yourself being insanely pregnant, pushing paperwork at a desk._

_You couldn't picture yourself not cruising the city, doing what you were trained to do. There's no way they would let you be a patrol officer, carrying a child!_

_Shaking your head, you buried your face into your palms and sighed heavily; tears forming in the corners of your eyes..._

_You should've made sure Leon was wearing a condom but you trusted him, he obviously had done it before. You didn't want to think of that... how many people he's slept with, it made your stomach and heart ache..._

 

_The thought of termination came to mind... You could just go to a clinic and have it all taken care of, discrete and safe._

_You wouldn't have to tell Leon and no one but you, the doctor, and God would know..._

_Then the thought of becoming and mother, possibly raising a child with Leon crossed your mind._

_But Leon did not seem like the fatherly type, he seemed like the type of individual who would be okay with not having kids. You wanted to excel in your career in law enforcement but women everywhere had easily met their goals; while also being a mother._

 

_But how did you know if you would fall into that category?_

_  
It could be possible that you would tell him of the situation and he would shut you out. The two of you never speaking again... that was not something you wanted; even if the two of you never moved onto something more romantic, you still wanted to stay best friends._

_It was as if your body switched into autopilot because before it even set in, you were walking towards the phone and dialing Kenndy's number._

 

_Your heartbeat soon jumped as the phone began to ring. It rang and rang; you expected to hear the message from the voicemail but a short yet quiet, "Hello?" answered._

_You just hoped it would go to voicemail and that you could just tell him how important it was that you needed to speak to him, tell him to call you ASAP._

_But no, he just had to pick this time to answer the damn phone._

_Dead air hissed on either side of the phone lines, "[Y/N]..?" Leon spoke again, his cool voice bringing you from the trance you managed to hypnotize yourself into._

_"L-Leon! H-Hi. How ar-are you?" you couldn't stop stuttering._

_How were you supposed to tell him that you were carrying his child?_

_"I'm good. Sorry I haven't been able to call you back. Been kinda busy here lately..." his voice sounded tired, you wondered if he was working a night shift or something._

_"Oh, no problem. I-I uh..." your voice trailed off for a moment because it felt like you were about to vomit._

_"I've missed you! You just took off that morning, with-without even telling me or waking me up..."_

_A sigh came from Leon's end on the phone, it wasn't an annoyed sigh but one of defeat almost._

 

_"I... I don't know why I didn't say goodbye or anything. I just woke up and left."_

_Your eyebrows furrowed, "Did you think what we did was... a mistake?" the feeling of vomiting was growing stronger as it left a tinge in your throat._

_Leon scoffed slightly, "What?! Are you serious, [Y/N]? Of course not! What we did... it, it really meant something."_

_It was hard to tell if he was lying or not but he seemed to be offended by what you asked him._

_"I've just been busy lately. I started working...  That's why I haven't been able to return your calls. And the day after that night, I think I-I was still drunk and just got up and left! No real reason..."_

_"It's okay. I understand." you lied. Leon could make excuses all day long._

_Your mouth opened to confess what you needed to say but nothing came out for a moment, "Leon, I need to tell you something." sweat was piddling up again on your forehead, all you had to do was spit it out..._

_"Actually, can I call you back later? There's uh...someone knocking on my door." another lie you told Leon._

 

_"Oh... Okay, yeah, yeah, okay. I will make sure I answer. It was nice hearing your voice, [Y/N]. I'll talk to ya later."_

 

_You told him goodbye and hung up, smacking yourself in the forehead with the palm of your hand._

_"Why couldn't you just spit it out?!" you berated yourself for your lack of balls to tell Leon that his pullout technique failed._

_You paced the floor rapidly as you tried to decide if you would terminate your pregnancy or not... there were more pros than cons on the scenario but... it wasn't such an easy choice, it wasn't like you were picking out curtains for your home._

_Eventually, you would have to tell Leon, of what your decision was but you thought it would be something that Leon would understand... this situation... the two of you were not ready to handle something like a child._

_He was a time zone away and the two of you led lifestyles of people that were not ready to raise a human being._

_Nonetheless, raise them properly with all the time devoted to them. It wouldn't be right for the baby..._

_You got dressed slowly, it was as if a ton of bricks was weighing down on your body as you slowly put on your shoes one at a time; slowly slipping on a hoodie to protect yourself from the rain that began to fall on the city._

_Without any intent to rush, your car merely drifted along with traffic as you made your way to the woman's health clinic that was located on the far side of town from where you lived._

_As you pulled into the small clinic's parking lot, several people stood outside with signs, waving them around urging people to turn away._

_You pulled your hood up to attempt to save yourself from the rain as you quickly darted into the building._

 

_It was quiet despite some minor coughs from the two women who were seated in the waiting area near the reception desk._

_"Hello!" a friendly nurse poked her head up from behind the rather tall desk, a smile spread across her lips._

_"How can I help you?" her smile was almost reassuring to your racing mind of uncertainty._

_"I'd -- I'd like to schedule a..." you trailed off for a moment but the nurse simply nodded her head, she knew what you were trying to say._

_"I understand. I have some paperwork for you to fill out, then we can have you meet with one of our counselors. Discuss your options and what will happen." she smiled once more, sliding a clipboard with a stack of paperwork attached to it._

_With a simple nod, you took the paperwork and sat far from the other women in the waiting room._

_Quickly and sloppily, you filled the paperwork out with your name and address._

_Answering the questions about past surgeries and the usual questions that you would answer when applying to a doctor's office._

_Once you were finished, the nurse explained it wouldn't be too long until a counselor would come out to meet with you._

 

_It had been nearly 45 minutes before a blonde haired woman stepped into the lobby and called your name out._

_She smiled as you made your way towards her, greeting you and leading you to her office._

_"Please. Have a seat." you sat in front of her desk, she opened the folder that contained your paperwork, her eyes scanning over the questions and your answers._

_"Why have you chosen this option?" you knew she was going to ask which made you sigh loudly._

_"I'm a police officer and the father... well, he isn't here. I am not suited for a child right now." the blonde haired woman simply nodded, informing you that it wasn't the first time someone had given her a very similar answer._

_She explained that you would come back in a week, to have the procedure. It would be quick and pain-free._

 

_That week between your first appointment and the actual surgery felt to be the longest week of your life, even longer than your basic training._

_The entire time all you could think about was Leon._

_You were given 3 weeks off for surgery and recovery but the time off did not ease your mind of Kennedy._

_That night and his words kept repeating in your head. The look of those blue orbs, how they met with yours. The sound of his voice and the softness of his lips as he lightly kissed your tender skin..._

_Your surgery was quick and painless, as they told you; without any complications at all._

_You laid there, with your legs up on the stirrups and you closed your eyes._

_The image of Leon looking down on you, those moonstone pools examining your body... was this the right decision?_

_Would Leon hate you after you would soon tell him of what you did...?_

_You just hope what you chose was the right choice. You loved the man and you craved the idea that he loved you as well._

_But he shut you out for an entire month, claiming that he was too busy to be able to reach back out to you. He claimed that night, the night he took your virginity; it meant something to him... but Leon was a man that could easily hide his emotions._

_Behind those beautiful eyes and charming smile..._

 

_\---_

 

A jolt brought you from your unconscious slumber, your head smacking harshly onto the concrete that laid beneath you.

A sheer blinding sense of pain rang through your skull, your vision dancing with black spots.

"[Y/N]!"

Leon's voice echoed loudly, not making the pain any better.

The young officer ran to your side, dropping down onto a knee as he took your hand into his.

Your eyes darted around, the two of you were in the precinct's basement, cars parked everywhere.

"What happened?" you brought yourself to a stand and quickly leaned against a car, your hand gently touching the now swelled up left eyelid.

You couldn't see out of it and it hurt like hell.

 

"I managed to get us into the basement. I met this woman, Ada Wong. The two of us met a man in those jail cells behind that door." he pointed towards the metal door not too far from the two of you.

"He said the way out is through the sewers..."

Leon took a step towards you, he put a hand out which lightly caressed your chin; he tried to turn your head towards him so he could get a better look at that massive black eye that swarmed your face.

But you quickly wrenched your head away from him. 

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time..." Leon's head hung for a moment, he tried once more to place a hand on your chin, this time you allowed him.

He examined the black and blue color that developed past your left eyelid and up into your forehead.

"I ran after you not too long after you left me in that room. I heard that guy's yelling and jumped on him."

Leon shook his head, he knew that he should've been faster.

But at least he got to you when he did, it could have been much worse... that asshole could've killed you, those zombies, and whatever else was lurking in the shadows of this doomed city.

Leon did not want to have anyone else's blood on his hands, he didn't want to be late to saving anyone again; especially not you. 

 

"It's fine." you swatted his hand away, wincing in pain slightly at the swiftness of your movements.

Leon sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration,

"You always say that! But I know it's never just _fine_!"

The young officer shook his head, muttering to himself under his breath.

He too was irritated at your lack of truthfulness but he was not one to talk, Leon wasn't always as truthful to you as you were to him. "I keep trying to help and you just --- just push me away, [Y/N]!" 

 

You scoffed lightly, a sarcastic smile grew on your lips as you lightly shook your head.

"Now you know how I felt. I tried to speak to you for a long time Leon but all you could tell me was," you lifted your hands; your index and middle finger flexing together in air quotations, "I've just been busy lately."

Another scoff escaped your lips, "You know what? Now is not the time, Leon." weakly, you pushed yourself off the car and grabbed your gun that was holstered to Leon's side, cocking the chamber in his face. 

 

"Let's go."

The two of you made your way through the door but once you reached the other side; Leon rushed to the aid of a man who was sat up against the wall.

He must've been the person that informed Kennedy that the way out was through the sewers... 

"Damn! Can you still hear me?" Leon shook the man's body, a cough left his chest.

"I almost got the story! The bitter irony, the chief of police... co-conspirator..." the man trailed off.

 

"Irons?!" you spat out, dumbfounded at the thought of your chief being in cahoots with whatever started this crazy thing...

You knew something was strange when he decided to hide all of the police station's guns but you didn't think it went that far.

Now that you thought about it, you felt pretty fucking dumb for believing his bullshit story... 

"Hang in there, Ben!" Leon grabbed the man's side to support him but Ben grabbed onto his chest as he cried out in pain.

 

"My chest is burning!"

 

Ben's body began to rumble and Leon quickly stepped away as Ben's torso split open and in half; blood squirting out and coating both Leon's shirt and the walls with the red substance.

"What the fuck?!" you quickly grabbed Leon, yanking him away from Ben as he doubled over and landed flat onto the concrete floor, his blood pooling out around him; the gore licking at the soles of your boots.

Just as you opened your mouth to say something to him, Leon quickly grabbed for his radio on his waist and phoned in; calling someone he called Claire.

"Claire, can you hear me? We got access to the parking lot. We're going to head into the sewers... Can you meet us there?" an eyebrow raised, Leon seemed to have met some people here that were alive and he never informed you.

Seems that he met Claire before he met you in the locker room...

A female's voice came over the radio, "I'm on my way."

You raised an eyebrow, "There's more survivors?"

Leon managed to not inform you that you two including this Ada woman were not the only people left alive.

Another thing that Kennedy had seemingly hidden from you.

"Oh, yeah.. shit. I met her on the way into town before we met and before I ended up in the department. She's stranded just like us, we can't just leave her here."

You shook your head, "Why would I even think about abandoning another survivor?" a quick roll of the eyes was all the reply you got from Leon. 

 

The two of you needed time to sit and tell each other what was really happening, but now was not the time.

Despite the friction building between the two of you; your biggest concern was that the two of you needed to get out alive and fast.


	5. Tunnel's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my lack of updating... i've had quite the adventure with writer's block! this chapter will be catapulting the story forward until we can get out of RC and into more personal things between you and Leon!

The two of you made your way through Raccoon City's sewer systems, the pungent smell of the musty waste water stung at your nostrils; which mixed with the nauseating smell of blood that managed to soak into your clothing.

Through tight, claustrophobic like metal hallways that seemed to wind endlessly... the two of you came upon a set of double doors that opened into an area of mucky sewer water.

"Great!" you yelled out sarcastically as both of your legs were now knee deep in water.

"Nothing like being knee-deep in shit water..." Leon couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at your irritation.

 

"What's so funny?" you shot an irritated look at the young Kennedy but he simply shot a smile in response,

"I could think of something better than being knee-deep in the water..." an eye roll from your non-swollen eye and a small smirk that you failed at hiding caused Leon to smile even wider.

To the left, you reached a platform, to which Leon offered to boost you up by kneeling down slightly with his hands laced together.

You shook your head, "I think I can handle a small jump, Leon." you placed your hands on the cement landing and proceeded to give yourself a slight hop, pulling yourself up and pushing up on the wall with one foot.

Leon let out a small sigh, you were dodging each of his attempts to help, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the reason why.

From a door, it opened to a huge room that was made of metal, with a bridge that was high above your heads.

You tilted your head back to look in awe at the sight of this massive secret area that was beneath your feet this entire time. 

 

"Man... Someone had a lot of time on their hands." your eyes scanned the room in amazement, something this large most likely had something even more sinister in store...

The sound of a metallic squeaking drew your attention back to Leon who was turning a valve wheel, the bridge that was above your head began to spin downwards, resting in the large gap that was between the two of you and the other side of the room.

Leon walked past you, grazing your shoulder; "Age before beauty." _he was just full of snarky remarks lately..._

Kennedy continued in front of you, opening the door, his hand reaching out to usher you through. 

'Damnit, Kennedy...' you cursed the charming man in your head, you had so many reasons to be pissed at him but damn was he cute... and an ass.

 

The thuds of your boots echoed loudly on the metallic bridge and as you reached the other side to meet with Leon.

He promptly turned another valve handle, causing the large bridge to raise back up to the upper level where it originally was.

"Why did you do that for?" you asked, your eyes glued to the bridge.

Leon shrugged slightly, "Be helpful for later. We won't be back this way." you nodded to his answer, it made sense.

 

On the other side of the door that Leon opened, was another long hallway with a metallic floor.

It was slightly darker than any of the other hallways that the two of you explored down. The two of you hooked left and jogged down what felt like a never-ending stretch.

At the end of the hall, there was an opening between your platform and another, on the opposite platform was a woman with black hair, shooting at the water.

"Ada!" Leon yelled out.

This must've been the woman that he met earlier. She looked up over at the two of you, a quietness hung in the air. 

Suddenly, a large mutated alligator burst forth from the murky water, it's vicious mouth opening widely to bite into Leon's body.

The young officer just barely missed being eaten by the mutated reptile, you grabbed ahold of his hand and took off in a furious sprint.

  
Leon pulled back on your arm which stopped you in your tracks, he pushed over a large metal cylinder onto the floor.

"C'mon!" you pulled on his arm again but he only let you drag him not too far from where the cylinder fell onto the floor.

The mutated alligator took the cylinder in its mouth, Leon raised his gun and fired; causing an explosion and destroying the mutated alligator's upper half of its head.

"What the fuck?!" you threw your hands up in the air, completely baffled by everything that has happened in the past few hours.

Zombies.

Mutated people.

GIANT ALLIGATORS...

This was something that you might've thought of as a kid but now... it was a reality.

 

Leon took off ahead without a word, you promptly followed him but stopping at the alligator for a moment and swiftly kicked it in its side several times, spouting many curse words.

After letting out your frustration on the dead mutated reptile, you joined Leon who was already on the other side of the area that the alligator emerged from.

He was kneeling down slightly on one knee, Ada was standing over him, her hand on his shoulder.

You jumped into the waist-high water as you noticed the tenderness that Ada was showing to Leon, she was examining the gauze wrap that you had bound around him earlier.

Several tinges of blood began to peek through the white wrap, it was time for a bandage change.

You would've done it yourself but Ada had already started to aid him.

Hints of jealousy bubbled in your core.

Despite being pissed at Kennedy, you still had feelings for him.

You never found anyone else in your life, you kept that spot open for Leon.

The years that you grew together in the academy, you fell in love with him.

You gave him your virginity, you even carried his child for a momentary time... so it would be no surprise to anyone that you loved the man.

Ada was a good looking woman, she had a nice figure body and tender features. She obviously could hold her own in a situation like this, she was the kind of woman that Leon liked.

The two of you had similarities to each other but Ada wasn't afraid to dive into Leon, from what it seemed...

 

You quickly waded through the water to reach Leon and Ada. Reaching a hand up to grab onto the ledge to pull yourself up, Leon reached over with his hand and grabbed onto you.

As he attempted to pull you up, something grabbed ahold of your foot, pulling you down into the water.

Your head dunked under the water several times, filling your lungs with water and Leon struggled to keep you from completely submerging into the murky water. You held onto his hand for dear life...

Ada kneeled down and grabbed onto your arm as well, the two of them together pulled at once, pulling you out of the water.

Whatever had a hold on your leg was hidden under the murky water... maybe it was another mutated reptile or maybe one of the dead...

You rested yourself onto the cement landing, coughing like mad as you tried to clear your lungs of the dirty water that had been filling them.

Leon kneeled down beside you, wrapping his arm around your head and pulling you close to his chest.

He rested his chin on the top of your head and told you how happy he was that you were okay.

 

"Now that that's all over... we need to go." Ada crossed her arms, cocking a hip to the side.

You peered up at her, coughing slightly still, giving her dagger eyes; and Leon let go of his grasp on your body.

She began to turn to face a ladder that was next to your trio, muttering about someone named John and that he was now dead. She shook her head and proceeded to climb the ladder.

Leon reached his hand down, you took it in yours and he hoisted you up from the ground. You simply nodded, a small smile spread on your lips.

 

Once the three of you climbed to the upper level, Leon grabbed a metallic medal that matched another that he had picked up earlier before he found you.

 

After running down endless hallways, through endless doors, and elevators.

A door hidden behind what was like a waterfall, Leon took out one medal, an eagle and placed it into a panel near the waterfall.

This caused it to stop, revealing the door to be accessible. 

"Who thinks of this shit?" you muttered out loud, shaking your head.

"Umbrella..." Ada replied, her voice was hard.

Umbrella was a massive pharmaceutical company that practically owned Raccoon City. 

Several friends of yours worked for them.

Mystery shrouded the company, rumors of a laboratory being right under everyone's feet was a popular conversational piece.

 

Once again, as you traveled through the various hallways, loud thuds came from above. Rubble falling down from above.

 

Some good news for once appeared in the form of a cable car that was docked before you.

You jogged over to it and placed your hands on the windows of the car.

"Finally! Something worth our while." you leaned your head against the glass, it had been quite a while since something was actually going the way that you all needed it to.

The sound of the cart booting up caused you to jerk away and push back into Leon's chest.

He chuckled and placed a hand on your shoulder, "Come on." he slightly pushed you forwards and you all boarded the cart...

As the cart began to move, a loud rumble came from above.

Quickly, your head snapped upwards and a large claw burst through the metal roof and hit Ada on the head, causing her to fly backward.

Leon instinctively took out his gun and began to shoot at the claw. Ada scrambled to her feet and unloaded her handgun into the claw that burst through the cart in random locations.

 

The force from whatever was bursting through the cart caused Leon to fly into the wall, yelling out in pain as he landed on his wound.

You quickly ran to his aid, pushing him back in the corner behind you as you shielded him from any danger.

You raised your gun and with one final pull of the trigger, the bullet must've been too much for the creature because it decided to coward away and left the three of you alone finally.

"Are you okay?" you quickly spun around, placing a hand on Leon's arm, your eyes darting around his body wildly.

He nodded and smiled, thanking you for coming to his aid.

Through endless mazes of hallways, undead lurking around every corner.

A safe room was a haven for your trio. Something as simple as a chair was a saving grace... you gladly dropped your body into the metal folding chair and a deep sigh escaped from your lips.

"I'll be back," Ada said quickly and she disappeared through a door that was off to the side in the room.

Leon looked over at you, his face confused but you simply shrugged.

"Can we talk?" his voice was soft.

Your heart was thumping in your throat.

Leon sat across from a table where you were seated at. You cocked an eyebrow in confusion and a hint of surprise, you simply nodded to accept his request.

 

"What's going on between us? You act distant but... then there's times where you're warm towards me. It's pretty confusing." he leaned forward, his arms resting on the table.

Another sigh escaped your lips as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Leon... I don't think now is the time." but the young Kennedy didn't want to listen to your excuse as he began to protest. 

"No, [Y/N]. Not again, if not now then when? When we're dead? What if we don't make it out of here?" his eyes were locked on you.

"Okay, Leon... you really want to know?" you leaned forward as well, your eyes locking.

"I was really hurt when you left. You literally got up in the middle of the night, after we had sex. And you just -- left."

Your voice dropped slightly.

 

"I tried getting ahold of you, constantly. And you just -- never answered. I even memorized what your voicemail message was, I heard it that much because you never picked up the phone."

Leon's eyes were fixated on you, his expression not changing from the focused gaze he held.

 

Your eyes dropped to the table for a moment, then back up to his face. A lump growing in your throat, was now the time to tell him that you ended up pregnant? It would be now or never...

"I--," you stopped for a moment as your body grew hot and your palms began to sweat.

 

"I ended up getting pregnant... after our night together." that lump was now hard in your throat like it was a rock wedged in your esophagus.

Leon's expression changed drastically as he was understandably surprised by your confession.

"I didn't carry them for long..." you ended the confession there, not wanting to throw it all at him.

You were afraid of how he would react that your pregnancy with his child ended on your decision.

Leon didn't speak, his face was a slightly lighter color.

His expression was still one of utter surprise as his eyebrows were raised and he leaned back in his chair.

It was obvious that he was in deep thought as to how to react to your words.

"I wanted to tell you, that day that you answered the phone... That was the day that I found out, I had just taken the test right before I called you." your tone dropped even lower, the emotions that were spinning around in your body was intense.

"I just... got scared." you breathed in a shaky breath as you waited for Leon to say something.

Kennedy simply nodded his head and didn't speak for a minute, until his eyes locked back onto yours again.

"What happened? To the baby..." you knew that he was going to ask that, it made you curse loudly in your head.

Your palms began to sweat again and your heart was pumping faster.

"Leon..." you began to attempt to curve his question but he cut you off by saying your name, his gaze burning through your eyes.

You swallowed hard, that rock digging deeper into your throat.

"I couldn't do it without you..." the truth finally began to come forth. Your head shook as your teeth dug into your lips.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it by myself..." you didn't need to spell it out for him because he knew what you were trying to say.

Leon pushed himself away from the table, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder from the bullet wound.

He didn't say anything, he turned so that his back was facing you.

You pushed yourself out of your seat and walked over to Leon, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was so mad... and scared at the idea of telling you. I should've..." your head hung because you could feel that Leon was physically upset.

Just as Ada opened the door and reunited with the two of you, Leon looked down at you, his eyes said enough of his mixture of emotions.

"You should've just said something in the first place..." he turned his head away.

 


	6. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to change the formatting of my paragraphs, hopefully, it's easier for you guys to read! Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. If you haven't noticed... I'm following scenario A, Claire B for the R.C. portion.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ada asked, cocking a hip to the side, an eyebrow twitched upward slightly.

You stood from your chair, slightly flustered and face red.  
"Oh, oh- no no. We were just..." you stumbled over your words.

"It was nothing." Leon finished your sentence for you, his voice stung like a wound to your heart. You knew he was upset with you, something that has never really happened before.

"Hmmm... I see, well. I think I found our way out of here." she turned her back towards the two of you, motioning towards the door.

"I think we should get going now. Unless you plan on staying in this town." she walked towards the door and opened it, you followed behind Leon who was quick to exit the room.

Immediately outside of the metal door was a huge train. It was the first time you've been outdoors since the beginning of the end of Raccoon City.  
The air was cold and bitter to your tired body but it was refreshing to get a breath of fresh air.

Ada walked over to a power control station and inserted a key, a loud siren blared as the train booted up.

The three of you entered the train, expecting it to take off forwards but instead, it began to lower underground again.

A loud banging sound came from above the metal train, soon the massive arm from earlier burst through the metal wall, striking the right lower side of your back. The arm also managed to slash Ada, sending her sprawling across the floor.

Leon immediately jumped toward Ada, kneeling on the ground by her.  
"Ada!" he yelled out, cradling her head with his hand, maybe he didn't notice you too were struck but again, maybe he did...

...

Despite your wounds, you limpingly ran for the shotgun that Leon had been carrying that was now laying on the floor.

You immediately ran out to the metallic door and onto the platform, a large pipe was thrown from above, nearly hitting you.

"I really hate this fuckin' thing," you spoke to yourself as you watched what seemed to be a mutated man, mutating even more into a wild monster.

The mutated creature jumped from above the train and onto the ground in front of you. Immediately, you began unloading shotgun shells into the beast. Blood spewing from its body and coating you in the oddly cold, sticky substance.

Luckily your training in the academy helped you with your reflexes as you continuously almost couldn't run circles around the monster but managed to avoid his massive slashing attacks with the claw that formed onto his right arm.

It seemed that one of the two rounds that were left in the shotgun brought the beast to its knees, it gurgled out an inhuman moaning. You pointed the muzzle of the shotgun into the beast's gut and pulled the trigger. The final shell exploded its abdomen, the beast fell face first, motionless on the floor.

...

You opened the door to the train, noticing that Leon was still hovering over Ada's wounded body. You tossed the shotgun onto the floor, the firearm sliding across the floor and bumping into Leon's bended knee.

Leon looked up to thank you for saving them but you had already walked away, leaning against the wall with your hand on your back. It stung as you placed your dirty hand on the open wound. Being covered in mutated guts didn't make you feel any better either. You winced slightly as you leaned down and took out your knife, cutting off the shin portion of your pant leg. Ripping it from the stitched seam, you wrapped it around your lower torso; it didn't do much to help but it did soak up some of the blood from your wound.

The train that was somehow lowering into the ground finally stopped. Leon picked Ada off from the floor and carried her out of the train.

"This must be Umbrella's lab," you stated as you tilted your head back, observing the massive elevator shaft that you were in.

"Can't believe that this has been here all along." you shook your head, leading Leon and Ada from the platform and finding a safe room.

Leon laid Ada down on a cot lightly and you waited outside as the two of them talked.

Jealousy was rearing its head again, the feeling building in the pit of your stomach.  
You were fairly sure that Leon hated you now... You needed the chance to explain everything to him more, somewhere private, that way Ada couldn't just budge her way in. Somewhere you could corner Leon, make him understand...

Leon exited the room and looked at you, the two of you didn't say anything at first. He observed your blood-soaked clothing and the mess that was your mangled hair and disheveled look.

"Here." Leon raised the shotgun up that was in his hand, loading it with some ammo that he must've found in the safe room. He cocked the firearm and handed it to you, "Seems like you do better with it than me."

A smile twitched in the corners of your lips, "Always have been."  
You referenced the times in the academy that bigger firearms were always your tempo; machine guns, shotguns, and rifles. Didn't matter the kick they gave, you always took it like a champ...

...

The two of you began to traverse your way through the massive Umbrella facility. It didn't even seem possible... this massive lab that was like something that was out of a science fiction movie.

There were bridges that were suspended above a massive drop to the floors below and corridors that seemed to just circle.

You waited as Leon entered a room that was covered in ice, it looked like a cold storage room or like someone had left the freezer open... coating everything in a fine layer of ice.  
"I'll wait here." you groaned out, grabbing onto your side, the wound aching slightly.

"Are you sure? I think you should follow me." Leon's concern made your heart flutter slightly, maybe he didn't hate you after all...  
"I promise I'll be okay." you smiled slightly, pushing yourself against a wall and leaning your head back, taking in a deep breath.

Leon simply nodded, entering the cold room and soon returning with what seemed like a fuse. He held it up to you to take, you placed it into your uniform's shirt pocket, patting it lightly with your hand, ensuring its safety.

The two of you returned the way that you originally came from, stopping at an odd looking container in the middle of a fork in the road for several bridges.  
You took the fuse from your pocket and decided that the hole that was in the middle looked small enough for the fuse.  
Placing it into the hole, the container closed, the lights in the facility flickering on and it was much easier to see now.

The two of you managed to locate a massive flamethrower, which added you in the battle against giant mutated plants. You fought your way through the various B.O.W's that tried to kill you on your journey through the laboratory. It seemed that Umbrella had many tricks up their sleeves but not enough to stop your duo.

...

You entered a room with several televisions on a wall, going through a door and a long hallway, only to stop in front of an even larger door. Behind the door was a little room, picking up a keycard along the way, you used the card to gain access to a room with several zombies dressed as lab assistants.

Leon picked up something that seemed rather important, a small CD that was labeled as a MO disk. Leon opened the door but you led first, only to meet the receiving end of a handgun in your face. It was the woman that you have heard of her from Leon, he described her as the one who shot him in the shoulder.

"You killed my husband!" she yelled out, waving her gun in your face. She then proceeded to explain that Ada was a spy, sent to retrieve the virus. Deep down you knew that something was fishy about her... but you gave her the benefit of the doubt because she saved Leon several times...

You, however, raised your shotgun up, aiming it at her stomach. Your finger held lightly over the trigger, ready to squeeze it at any moment but the ceiling shook with a massive force. Several pipes fell from the ceiling, a pipe landing conveniently on the woman's head. She was knocked to the ground and a vial tumbled from her pocket, filled with a purple liquid. You kneeled down to examine what the vial was, it was labeled with small writing, " _G-VIRUS_ ".

You shook the woman slightly but she was not conscious, possibly dead. You raised back up to a stand and held the vial up to Leon, "It's the G-VIRUS. Didn't you and Ada say this is what Umbrella was cooking up down here?"  
Leon took the vial from your grasp and examined it, nodding his head in response to your question. He placed it in his shirt pocket to keep it safe.

 

" **The self-destruct sequence has been activated. The self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform.** "  
The robotic woman voice blared over the PA system, warning all those who may be alive in the facility that the place was going to blow.

The two of you looked at each other, panic coating your expressions. With your hand placed on your side, the two of you tried ran back to Ada. Running towards your right, there was an emergency door; you attempted to access the door but it required a fingerprint. You pushed your finger onto the scanner, it flashed that your fingerprint was not accessible as you weren't in the system.

The two of you turned back to return to the original path back to Ada, not realizing that the blonde woman was gone. As you returned to the platform bridge, there stood Ada, gun in hand. She pointed the gun at Leon's chest, "What are you doing?" he asked, shocked at her betrayal. She was so helpful to both Leon and yourself...

"Just hand over the G-Virus." she held her palm out, expecting him to just give it to her. Leon voiced his utter surprise but you pushed him behind of you, holding the shotgun at waist height. You aimed it towards her, willing to take a bullet for Leon if she chose to pull the trigger.

"Ada, you do not want to do this." you tightened your grip on the shotgun, aiming right at her abdomen. Ada hesitated for a moment... before the sound of a gun firing off and Ada doubling over in pain. With eyes wide, you looked down at your gun but the bullet obviously did not come from you.

She leaned herself over the railing, nearly falling down the massive pit that was below. Leon rushed to her aid, holding her up as she slipped over the side and was just hanging on by a hand. You then noticed the blonde woman in the opening from where Ada was originally standing, she had a gun in her hand and proceeded to fall dead onto the floor.

"Ada!!" Leon yelled out, leaning over the edge as he watched the woman drop down the massive pit below, likely falling to her death. You walked up to Leon and placed a hand on his shoulder, thinking to yourself why he was visibly upset over someone he didn't even know that well... You shook off the feeling that was jealousy biting at your gut again...

"Leon... we need to go." you pulled on his arm, pulling him away from the railing. But before the two of you left, Leon pulled the vial out from his pocket, muttering about it and threw it over the side. The vial falling to the seemingly endless pit.

...

The voice on the PA system continued to repeat for employees to retreat to the bottom platform. As the two of you made your way, you disposed of creatures that seemed to have spawned to purposely slow you down. But you needed to make sure that the two of you made it out alive, so you did everything that you could to blow away anything that stood in your way.

Finally, you came upon the door that led to the bottom platform, inserting the disk that Leon had found. The door raised up to a hallway, the two of you ran down the small hallway into an open area.

Once again, the ceiling rumbled wildly, cement crumbling from the ceiling.  
" **Five minutes until detonation**."

 

On the other end of the room was the platform elevator that would lead to your safety. Slowly, the lights that would allow the elevator to open slowly blinked on.

A loud banging came from the ceiling and the creature that you had disposed of earlier jumped down from above.

"You have got to be kidding me!" you yelled out, sending a round into the creature's body. 

The creature winced slightly at the powerful ammunition that you unloaded onto its body; soon once more, it began to mutate. A giant maw now formed on the creature, it was like an animal, nothing like what you fought before.

The creature jumped around the room wildly as Leon unloaded several magnum rounds into its mouth. You then proceeded to blind it with multiple shotgun rounds. The two of you tag teamed the creature, blowing it with firepower from two ends. 

Conveniently enough, as the creature crumpled, possibly finally dying, the lights finished their loading and the elevator was ready to use.

The elevator raised to the top and up to a decently long hallway. The two of you ran towards the train that was stationed at the end of the stretch.

A sharp pain grew from the wound that began to seep blood, you buckled down slightly, leaning against the wall for support. With only minutes left and the train slowly starting to take off, Leon leaped towards you. He picked you up from the wall, he held you in his arms as he raced down the hallway as fast as he could.

There in the train was a redhead woman that was waving Leon on to hurry onto the train.

"I'm sorry for this." Leon apologized as he walked to the edge of the platform, he pushed you into the last door opening, sending you flying across the train's floor before he himself jumped in at the very last moment. As the train rode out from the lab, the sounds and lights of the explosion shook and flashed the train.

...

You yelped in pain as your head hit the wall of the train with a decent amount of force.  
You didn't bother picking yourself up off the floor, you rolled onto your stomach and laid there on the cold, metal floor.

You closed your eyes as the train took the three of you that were on the train to safety.

Once the train reached the outside of the town, several military officers stormed the train and took you to a makeshift hospital that was set up several miles outside of Raccoon City.

They questioned you as to what happened and as you retold the story of the nightmare that you barely escaped from, it was as if you were just telling the plot to a scary movie.

"I'm Claire." the redhead woman smiled and held her hand out to you.  
You returned the smile and shook her hand, "[Y/N]"

She told you the story of how she and Leon met as well as introducing you to the young Sherry.

The nurses at the makeshift hospital examined you thoroughly.

They removed your shirt and proceeded to examine the large wound that was seeping from your back.

Just as they removed your clothing, Leon walked in and his eyes quickly darted to the floor. It had been sometime since that night the two of you spent together... except that night the two of you weren't bloody and injured...

 They disinfected the large wound and stitched you up, they even placed a bandage eye patch over the blistered and cracked black eye that you had received. 

The military set up the survivors of Raccoon City in a hotel for temporary housing until they can get a handle on the situation.

Leon and yourself bunked together while Sherry and Claire stayed in the adjacent room, separated by a door in the wall that could be open to allow the four of you to congregate together.

You left the makeshift hospital in a hospital gown and no other clothing until you reached the hotel. There the military supplied a very plain and ugly sweatsuit outfit of the ugliest shade of grey for all survivors.

You walked into the bathroom of the hotel room and closed the door, pressing your back against the wood and slid down onto the floor. You leaned your head back and stared up at the ceiling. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath in and tears began to roll down the sides of your face. It wasn't until now did you get a chance to absorb and process everything that had just unfolded.

Your sobs must've been louder than you intended them to be because a knock came at the door, "Are you okay, [Y/N]?" it was Claire, she must've been walking by when she heard your crying.

"Oh, oh... Yeah, I'm fine! Just going to take a shower." you pushed yourself up from the floor, wincing in pain slightly and stripped your clothing.

You looked in the mirror at your naked body, bruises forming around in large portions on your soft skin. Taking off the bandage eye patch, you examined the large black eye. The swelling had gone down and you could see a portion of your eyeball. The vision was still pretty blurry but at least it wasn't so swollen that it looked like a grape.

You turned towards the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it to a decent warmth that would soothe your aching body.

You stepped in and watched as the clean water washed your bloody, dirty body. Watching as the grime spiraled down the drain, you sat slowly down again onto the floor of the shower.

Pulling your knees in tightly, you hugged your body, closing your eyes and letting the warm water cascade down onto you...

...

It had been roughly 20 minutes that you sat in the shower. Once you stepped out, the coolness of the air stung at your body and caused you to shiver wildly. Quickly you changed into your clothing and exited the bathroom, steam exiting quickly as you stopped in front of the door and observed Leon.

He was shirtless and examining his wound in the mirror on the other side of the room. His body looked just as good as it did the last time that you saw him, if not better. His muscles were so well defined, the way the light cast shadows only made them look better.

When he noticed you were watching him, he quickly turned around and swiftly walked past you and into the bathroom without a word. The sound of the shower starting indicated that he needed to clean himself off too.

There were two beds in the room, one on the right and the other on the left side of the hotel room. You took the bed on the right side, peeling back the comforters that smelled good, you climbed into it. The sheets were cool and soft, you rubbed the fuzzy comforter against your cheek. The feeling was comforting and the feeling of safety was warming.

You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to relax and possibly drift off to sleep; Lord knows that you needed a long nap. But would you be able to actually sleep?

The sound of the bathroom door opening jolted you from your non-sleeping state. You opened your eyes and saw Leon walking past your bed, rubbing his hair with a towel as he dried his hair. He sat at the foot of his bed and turned the television on. He flipped through the channels and stopped on a news station. The announcer described the mystery that was happening in Raccoon City and that there were not many details to go off from, almost instantly Leon flipped the next channel which was a shopping channel. 

He rose from the bed and turned the light off, crawling into his bed and laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

It was silent in the room before you finally spoke,  
"Leon?" you asked sheepishly.

"Hmmm?" he replied.  
  
You tried to fight back the tears that were welling in your eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry..." your tears broke in your voice, you quickly rubbed your eyes with the blanket as if he could possibly see the tears in the dark.

"I was so stupid... I-I jumped the gun without thinking how you would feel about a baby. I needed to keep my career and I-I..." you sighed.  
"I should've said something to you. I should've never kept it a secret. I'm sorry, Leon. I really am. I understand if you are angry or don't want to see me anymore..." you continued to ramble on, speaking the man's feelings for him as you assumed how he felt.

Leon didn't say anything but you heard him rustle under the sheets, the sound of the bed creaking and his footsteps shuffling against the carpeted floor. A weight sat down on the side of your bed, you looked up to Leon, his back was facing you but he was seated on the edge by your side. 

He raised a hand and placed it on top of yours. He caressed your soft skin with his rough, calloused thumb but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry too." he finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"I was being a dick. I did a one night stand and ran away. Afraid to confess that I actually loved a girl. After years of running around like an idiot."

Your heart raced as he mentioned the word 'love'. Did Leon love you or loved you?

"I purposely avoided your calls and just ignored you. You're not the only one at fault." he turned slightly, his eyes fixated on you in the dark.

He stood up and stared out the window that was near his bed, he proceeded to shuffle over and climb back in...


	7. Repose

The moans of the dead groaned through your skull as you slept.

The faces of your dead colleagues... their lifeless bodies sprawled out on the department's floor. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Then a familiar face stood before you, dead in color, eyes glossed over white. It was Leon, he staggered towards you as his lips pulled back, ready to sink his teeth into your soft skin...

\---

You tossed and turned in your sleep. Clenching the sheets in your fists, balling the soft fabric tightly in your grasp. Sweat was puddling on your bruised skin. Unknowingly to you, the mutters from your nightmares woke Leon from his sleep.

The man stirred in bed, rolling onto his right side as he now was facing you.  
He watched as you thrashed around, your face struck with distress as you squirmed uncomfortably.

He laid there for a moment, tucking his arm under the pillow and observed you. Part of him wanted to leave you to the nightmare that you were experiencing. Some pettiness in his heart was still lingering even after you had given him the heartfelt apology.

He thought about the life that would've been if he had become a father. Leon knew that he was not the fatherly type. Maybe one day he could become one but he knew that **now** was not the time. Maybe... he was understanding why you chose not to tell him. Knowing himself, he probably would've gotten cold feet. Despite the two of you once were close friends, he would've been scared. 

After everything that the two of you had gone through. Him being scared of being a father held nothing to the horrors that he had witnessed. The people that he could've saved but didn't get to fast enough. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A sigh escaped Leon's lips as he raised himself up from lying down. He was shirtless and stretched out his aching muscles; cuts and bruises littered the man's body. Leon shuffled his feet across the carpeted floor to the opposite side of the bed from where you were laying.

He pulled back the comforter and climbed in. 

\---

Although you were sweating profusely, the bed was shaking as your body laid shivering. Leon hadn't seen anyone react to a nightmare the way that you were. He didn't even sleep, he just stared at the wall and listened to your sleeping along with the TV.

Leon rolled onto his side and placed a hand on your balled up fist. This jolted you from your stirring slumber and you nearly let out a yelp.

"It's alright," Leon whispered out, looking at your distressed face in the darkness of the hotel room.

You huffed for a moment, your heart rate still skyrocketed from not just your nightmare but Leon's touch on your skin. 

"I didn't mean to scare you. You were having a hell of a nightmare, so I thought I would try and calm you down." he removed his hand from yours and turned to climb out of bed. However, you grabbed onto his arm and slightly pulled back on him.

"Don't."  
Leon sighed as you protested him trying to leave your side.

"[Y/N], try and get some sleep..." he muttered out, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

But something stopped him... the sound of sniffling.

He turned his head around to see tears streaming from your eyes, the light from outside creeping through the curtains, shining onto your tear stained face. Leon had only seen you cry twice in the time you both knew each other.

The first time was when you were drinking and managed to get a little too drunk. Your laughter turning to tears in a matter of seconds.

The second time was due to Leon leaving and the two of you parting ways after the academy, knowing that the two of you probably would never be as close as you were again. You cried because you knew that Leon wouldn't really follow you to Raccoon City and that his promise probably wouldn't hold true. Something in your stomach gave you that feeling... which turned out to be true.

But this time, it was the hardest he had ever seen you cry.

Your face clenched up as the tears rolled down the sides of your war beaten face. You rubbed the tears away with the comforter and raised your hands to cover your face. 

 

\---

 

Leon's heart ached as he saw how upset you were. He came to a stand and walked over onto the side of the bed where you were laying. He peeled the comforter back and rolled you over so that you would be laying on your back. Leon observed you as he hovered above, you opened your eyes and wiped away some remaining tears.

Leon leaned down and placed one hand under your shoulder blades and the other under your lower waist. To your utter surprise, Leon picked you up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom; kicking the door slightly as he walked in with you.

He placed you down lightly on the toilet seat and turned to the bath, turning it on and running his hand under the water. He fiddled his fingers as he waited for the water to be the best temperature.

He then closed the drain and let the tub fill up with the warm water.

The young officer then turned to you and leaned down on a knee so the two of you were meeting eye to eye.

"I'm sorry." Leon apologized again, he raised a hand to your face and rubbed your skin softly.

Those moonstone pools that you once lost yourself in before were pulling you back in. The warmth of his orbs tickling your nerves.

Leon leaned his forehead against yours and the two of you sat in momentary silence.

Quickly Leon stood and stopped the water before it would overflow onto the floor. 

He reached a hand out to you and you accepted; the two of you standing facing each other. Leon dropped his sleeping pants, revealing the boxers that the government had provided for him but he didn't remove those.

You shimmied out of your sweatpants and but kept the drab grey tank top that came with the jumpsuit. Leon stepped into the bathtub as he held onto your hand, guiding you into the tub. Leon sat down in the water first and spread his legs so that you could fit in between. The water raised up and some of it splashing onto the floor.

The warm water was soothing to your body. The warmth relaxing your stressed muscles once again, this time it was more relaxing than the shower you had taken when you first arrived at the hotel.

Leon was quiet, he draped an arm around your neck as he held you loosely in his grasp.

Kennedy leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against the back of your head. You opened your mouth to speak, possibly going to ask what the purpose of the two of you sitting partially clothed in the tub meant but...

Leon spoke before you could utter out a question.

"I was in love with you, [Y/N]. I really was and I think I still have those feelings... they had been put away for a while and when I saw you again... I remembered why you were the first woman I ever loved."

You let the man speak but your heart fluttered in your chest. Leon confirmed what you had always hoped and felt too, those feelings were finally shared.

"That's why I was so upset when you told me the truth. I had hidden those feelings away and realized how much of an idiot I was, then I took it out on you." he breathed in your tattered hair.

Leon closed his eyes as the flashes from the nightmare raced in his head. The fear that he had when he thought that you could've been possibly amongst the walking dead as he rode into town, realizing what was going on in that suburban city.

\---

The two of you sat in silence again until Leon asked if you were ready to get out of the intimate moment the two of you were sharing.  
You agreed and he helped you out of the tub, trotting out of the bathroom to get you a change of clothing. Leon let you change in the bathroom as he changed in the room. You opened the door and saw Leon sitting on the edge of the bed where you were sleeping. You walked over and sat beside him.

Once again silence held in the air between the two of you until Leon placed two fingers under your chin.

He turned your head towards him and those moonstones that you missed so much stared into your orbs.

Leon leaned in a placed a tender kiss upon your lips. It was quick and soft but he kissed you.

The man was thankful that at least one thing went right in Raccoon City.

_That was saving you..._


	8. Where Do We Go From Here?

Your heart fluttered wildly in your chest. Leon's lips were cracked and dry, most likely from the sweat and blood that was caked onto them from the hell that the two of you had endured. Despite their ruggedness, his kiss was soft and tender.

He lightly caressed the skin under your chin, swirling softly in a circle with his fingertip. You had placed a hand on his hand, your fingers lightly caressing his skin as well.

Your face did not grow red and hot as you would've expected, it was as if you knew that his lips belonged with yours all along.

Leon pulled away, his hand leaving your chin but his moonstone pools were fixated on your orbs. He examined you, eyes flickering side to side slightly. A hint of wetness grew in the glow of his moonstones. Leon blinked wildly for a moment, trying to fling the dew away.

Leon Kennedy.

The young man that you had met and endured more hell than most people could imagine... The two of you had been through so much, even before the dead rose and walked around Raccoon City...

He shed a tear... almost... something that you would have never expected from him.

"You immediately crossed my mind once I figured out what was happening," Leon spoke, hints of the dew still lingering in his eyes.

"I was really scared... that you might have become one of those... things." he turned his head from you for a moment, running a hand through his hair, then turning back to you.

"I met Claire first," he motioned his head towards the door that joined your two rooms.

"I picked her up in my police car and then we were separated when a semi truck blew through."

You listened as Leon explained what had happened before he ran into you in the police station.

"Then I made my way towards the police station. I searched around..." Leon paused for a moment, his eyes closing as he remembered the people he wasn't able to save.  
"I found some officers... it was too late for me to do anything for them..." he shook his head, opening his eyes and returning his gaze to you.

"I made my way to the gun locker room and the rest... you know." he referred to when the two of you had finally reunited after all this time.

You placed a hand on top of Leon's arm, his skin was raised slightly with goosebumps. It was as if Leon retelling the events of the recent hell was causing him so many negative emotions.

"I'm thankful you found me, Leon. Even after the shitty emotions we had towards one another, I'm so happy that you made it out alive... we made it out alive, together." the small smile that grew on your lips caused Leon to mirror one as well.

 

...

 

You laid back in the bed as Leon still stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. Your eyes felt heavy as you watched Leon's back rise and fall as he took slow breaths. His skin was bruised and achy looking, several gashes and scratches lining his tender skin.

Before you knew it, you finally drifted off to sleep, thankfully no dreams of the horrid undead clawed at your subconscious, sleeping mind.

Leon, however, did not fall asleep. He paced back and forth in the room, peering out through the hotel room's curtains almost religiously. It was like as if he was constantly checking to see if any of the undead were lurking around in the shadows. He peeked his head through the curtains, his eyes tiredly flickering around the many tents and military personnel that were stationed out of the area.

The entirety of the night, Leon paced back and forth. From the door of the hotel room to the window, peering out to look outside, and back to the door.

He rubbed his tired eyes as the sunlight from the new day peeked through the curtains, shining into the room.

A knock came from the door that was between Claire's room and your shared room with Leon. Leon opened the door to find Claire with several donuts piled on a plate. She had a smile on her scratched face and seemed she didn't really have a hard time sleeping as well.

"Good morning!" she walked past Leon and placed the donuts on top of the TV.

This caused you to jerk from your sleep as her leg bumped into the foot of the bed, scaring you half to death. You jolted quickly from your laying position, grabbing the pillow instinctively as if that would have been a good weapon for defense...

"It's just me!" Claire reassured you as she sat on the foot of the bed, turned towards you with a small smile.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I have breakfast, I bet everyone's starving." she pointed towards the delicious pastries.

As she said those words, your stomach let out a massive growl. Your hand clenching your stomach, it had been nearly a day since you had eaten anything.

"I'm more than starving," you pulled the covers back and came to a stand. Stretching your tired body, your joints snapped and popped.

 

Claire watched as you stuffed your face with a donut, scarfing it down as if you hadn't eaten in years.

A call for Claire came from the other room, causing the redhead to usher quickly from your shared room to her's. You could hear her talking to who you assumed was the young girl that accompanied you three on your escape.

Claire returned not long after she left, this time she brought the small blonde haired girl with her.

"[Y/N], this is Sherry." Claire smiled, each of her hands on either one of Sherry's shoulders. Giving her two light pats.

Sherry gave a small, shy smile as she was obviously still shaken from all the events that had taken place. Plus both of her parents were dead and she was just the young age of 12.

After you finished devouring the donut, you turned towards the young Sherry and bent down slightly so that you could meet her eye level.

"Hi, Sherry. It's nice to meet you." you reached a hand out towards the young girl. She reached out a delicate hand and shook yours.

Claire turned towards Leon, "And you already know Leon here." Claire smiled and Leon flashed a quick, tired smirk.

The four of you sat in the room and ate breakfast. Claire explaining the reason as to why she ended up in Raccoon City, she was planning on visiting her brother, Chris Redfield. 

It was like destiny that brought you three to Raccoon City, except yourself as you had already lived there. But the chain of events that led to your day, meeting with Leon once again and meeting the headstrong female that was Claire Redfield.

 

...

 

Not too long after, a loud knock came at the hotel room's door. Leon stood from the edge of the bed and answered the door. There stood two military officers, instructing that the four of you were to report outside for questioning. Before Leon could ask any questions, the two officers had left and moved onto the next room, banging loudly on their door as well.

The four of you walked outside to stand in a massive line of people that was forming in front of one medium-sized tent.

"We're gonna be here forever." you sighed, your eyes rolling. You raised a hand to lightly graze a finger over the tender skin of your injured eye. Your vision was still slowly returning and the pain slowly dissipating away.

It seemed to have been hours before the four of you reached the front of the line.

"Next!" yelled out a stern male voice.

Claire looked down to Sherry who was the one to be questioned next, fear washed over the young blonde's face but Claire kneeled down and cradled Sherry's face in her hands.

"Sherry, it's okay. They just want to ask some questions, that's all. I'll be right here." Claire smiled as she lightly patted Sherry on her right cheek.

Sherry timidly walked into the tent and spoke to the military officer that was sitting at a desk.

Roughly 5 minutes later it was Claire's turn. Sherry walked from the tent and stood by Leon but an officer ushered her away, assuring her that she would be safe but had to stand in the outgoing area.

After Claire, it was your turn.

You entered the tent and sat on a folding metal chair that was positioned on the opposite side of the officer.

The military officer was a rough looking, muscular man. He had a chin strap and sideburns, puffing on a cigar and wore sunglasses to cover his piercing gaze.

"I'm Lieutenant Borrows. I have a series of questions to ask you about the Raccoon City incident. I require that you use complete honesty and it will be easy." he leaned forward and grabbed a piece of paper with several questions typed out.

"The first question, state your business during the outbreak incident."

You sighed slightly.

"I lived in the city. I also worked for the Raccoon City police department. I was a patrolling officer, just a _normal_ work day... at first."

Borrows nodded and scribbled down your answer on a separate sheet of paper.

"Next question... Did you come in any contact with the infected? Were you bit, scratched, or any physical contact at all."

You pondered for a moment, trying to remember but nothing came to mind.  
"No. I did not, they checked us as well before we entered the hotel. I only dispatched of them with a firearm." 

You continued to explain the series of events about uncovering the Umbrellas laboratory with Leon and the horrid creatures along the way. Lieutenant Borrows acted as if he was already aware of all the events that you had explained, he didn't seem surprised by them at all...

Borrow nodded once again and scribbled.

"Do you plan on announcing the details of what transpired to any journalism or newcasting company?" Borrows leaned in slightly, glaring into your eyes through his sunglasses.

You swallowed hard, the man was making you feel uncomfortable.

"N-No. I don't... of course not." you stammered slightly.

Borrows peered at you from over his sunglasses and nodded slowly.

"Good. It is at the utmost importance that no whistleblowing happens. The US military will be giving a statement to the press." 

You nodded slowly, your mouth feeling dry as the situation was making you feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Where do you intend to reside once we have allowed clearance for all evacuees to leave the evacuation zone?"

You shrugged your shoulders slightly as you honestly were unsure as to where you truly would go.

"I'm not sure right now..." you turned your head as you saw Leon waiting in line to be questioned next.

Hopefully, you could go somewhere with him and start new again...

Borrows stood from his chair and lent out a hand as he allowed you to leave.

 

Once you exited the tent, you grabbed a hold of Leon's arm and told him you would wait for him outside.

It was several minutes later before Leon met up with you again. He grabbed your hand and led you inside, the two of you returning to your hotel room.

"How did it go?" you asked Leon.

He rubbed the bite wound that was still engraved into his skin.

"They were concerned with the bite I have. But I would have turned already if I were infected. They want me to keep tabs once we are allowed to leave." he fell back into the bed, rubbing his exhausted eyes with his palms.

"I want you to leave with me." Leon finally spoke after several minutes of silence.

"W-What?" you stuttered out, slightly surprised at what he told you.

"When we are able to leave. I want you to come with me," he repeated himself and sat back up. You examined his tired moonstone pools, dark circles formed under those gorgeous orbs. It was as if he too had a black eye around each socket.

"Really?" you felt your body heat up slightly.

Leon placed a hand on top of yours,

"Of course..." he smiled slightly, leaning in and placing another sweet kiss on your lips.

"We will start right where we left off. Before I went and fucked it all up."


	9. Here We Go

_Several Weeks Later..._

 

The U.S. government deemed that all the surviving Raccoon City citizens that were being kept in the hotel chosen by them were finally allowed to leave.

They managed to give temporary housing as well. This was a form of "compensation" for the disaster that happened and as well for nuking their town. 

It was time for the citizens of Raccoon City to start rebuilding their lives.

 

A convoy of military vehicles escorted all the citizens to the large housing development that they had purchased, these small condos had recently been built and the government used the Raccoon City tax payer's money to purchase these homes. With their families, these people now were able to live here until a designated amount of time without pay; they would be required to find some sort of way to make money. The government possibly providing certain citizens work.

It was nighttime by the time Leon and yourself arrived in your new housing. The two of you elected to stay in a home together, Claire and Sherry were several homes down.

"Home sweet home," Leon stated as he unlocked the door, allowing you to enter first.

Your hand grazed the wall as you searched for a light switch, once you found it, you flipped it upwards and the lights in the entering hall and living room turned on.

It revealed a brand new cookie cutter home. The walls were eggshell white accompanied with white blinds on the several windows placed perfectly around the walls. There was a sliding glass door that led out to a small concrete patio. The grass in the backyard had just been planted as little peeks of green popped up between the massive amount of hay that littered the yard.

The living room was the largest, there was a light beige colored carpet that blended into the blandness of the white walls. There was a long brown couch in the center that faced a small television that sat on top of a black shelf. 

Along with the couch, there was a brown loveseat, a coffee table in the center, and two side table alongside the couch.

The home was one story, the two bedrooms tucked back in a hallway that led past the kitchen.

The kitchen was large as well, the dining room connected to it. All the necessary appliances were there, along with a small table with four chairs.

You walked through the living room, your left hand grazing along the walls as you walked down the hallway and into the first bedroom. It was the largest of the two, so it must have been the master. There was what looked to be a queen sized bed in the middle, draped in a white comforter.

There were two medium-sized dressers and one was accompanied by a large vanity.

Two nightstands on either side of the bed and a door that connected to a bathroom.

The second bedroom was identical except with only one dresser and no bathroom attached.

It would be a while till you made this house a home, but anywhere was better than the hotel.

 

"It's nice," you said with a smile as you walked into the living room. Leon kicked off the sneakers that the government had provided for everyone and plopped down onto the couch, which was new as the cushions were rather stiff.

Leon held up a plastic card, it was a credit card.

"We have a spending limit on it but I don't know about you... I'm starving."  
  
You stomach gurgled as he mentioned the word 'starving'. You hadn't eaten since earlier in the day and it was just bland oatmeal.

"There's a convenience store just walking distance from here. I'll go get us something." Leon stood from the couch and slipped the sneakers back on, he smiled and told you he would be right back.

You nodded as Leon disappeared through the front door.

Sitting yourself down on the couch, you grabbed the TV controller from the coffee table and flipped the TV on.

You channel surfed until the news popped on.

A female reporter was standing in front of several military personnel and talking quickly to the camera.

Her surroundings looked rather familiar... it was right outside the housing development.

"Right now I'm standing outside the development where the surviving people of Raccoon City will be calling home! I've asked several questions to some military personnel and citizens but have not learned anything new. Stay tuned for any new developments! This is Anna Cummings with Channel 9 news."

Then there was a large banner that flashed across the screen and the animation spun around, reading "Raccoon City Massive Disaster!" then cutting to a commercial.

You leaped from the couch and pulled the blinds down slightly as you peeked outside.

You could see bright lights down the road that were most likely from the news van. Several people that you recognized from the hotel were walking around the development, enjoying the safe air.

 

You jolted in the air and nearly smacked your head on the window as Leon swung the door open.

Turning around you noticed the two large brown paper bags in his arm. They were stuffed with several items and he rushed over to the counter to relieve himself of the weight.

"What did you get?" you asked as you walked into the kitchen to help him put the items away.

Leon pulled out some bread and lunch meat. A couple of snacks like chips, cereal, yogurt, and cookies, even your favorite candy bar. Some milk and water... then several large bottles of whiskey, there had to be at least 3.

You picked up a bottle and read the label, each were 200 mL of whiskey!

"Leon... did you plan on buying more food and less booze?" you placed the bottle down which Leon immediately picked back up, digging into the cupboard and pulled out a small glass.

He hopped over to the fridge and into the freezer, grabbing out a handful of ice cubes and back to the glass, the clinking of the cubes on the glass rang loudly.

He quickly opened the bottle and proceeded to pour it into the glass.

"Do you want some?" he raised the bottle as he offered.

You raised your hand and shook your head,   
" ...  
You know I hate whiskey."

Leon on nodded, "Right." then shrugged his shoulders, raising the glass to his lips and took a large swig.

His face tensed slightly as the whiskey burned his throat, he took a deep breath and raised a fist to his mouth as he burped slightly.

You grabbed the bag of chips and walked to the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel to a familiar movie.

It was a romantic comedy that you always found yourself watching on basic cable. It shouldn't surprise you that it was on television but it was an odd feeling watching it somewhere that wasn't your old home.

Leon joined you on the couch with the bottle of whiskey in one hand and the glass in the other. He placed the bottle down on the table stand that was next to his side of the couch, he leaned forward and pulled the coffee table closer, propping his feet up on the stand.

 The two of you sat on the couch in silence, you munched away on the salty chips as Leon drank away at the dark whiskey.

You must have drifted off to sleep because you awakened with a scare as the sound of glass shattering awoke you.

You peeked your head over the couch, the lights had been turned off and the only lighting was the glow from the television.

You scrambled to your feet as you dashed to the kitchen, where you deducted the sound came from. 

As you skidded into the kitchen, you flipped the lights on to discover Leon leaning against the kitchen counter, the upper half of the whiskey bottle in his grasp.

You took a step towards him but yelped in pain as you stepped onto a shard of glass.

"[Y/N]!" Leon slurred out, his speech raspy, he was drunk.

Leon took a step toward you but you yelled out for him to stop. He was barefoot and would've stepped on the glass himself. 

You leaned against the wall with one hand and looked down to the bottom of your foot. The shard of glass was not very big and you were able to painfully pull it out.

Blood pooled out from the wound and dripped onto the white linoleum flooring. You hoped over, avoiding the glass sprawled out on the floor. You grabbed at the paper towels that were next to Leon, he was drunkenly trying to take in the scene that just occurred. However, he was so drunk that it was a struggle for him to stay standing.

You held the paper towel against the small hole in your foot, trying to soak up the dripping blood before you took another bundle of paper towels to clean up your small puddle of blood.

After you were able to hop and waddle to the bathroom to grab a few bandaids, you concealed the wound and limped back to the kitchen.

In a large cabinet door that was near the edge of the kitchen, you opened it to find a broom and dustpan. You quickly cleaned up the glass and disposed of it in the trash.

Leon slinked down to the ground as he tried to drink from the broken upper half of the bottle. You ripped it away from him and threw it into the trash.

 

"I-I was drinking that!" Leon drunkenly stammered out, almost child-like.

"You broke the bottle all over the floor!" your eyes scanned the kitchen to find that Leon managed to drink one and a half bottles of the whiskey.

"Shit... yeah." he placed his palm on his forehead and shook his head.  
"I-Is your foot okay?" he asked, looking up to you with hazy, drunken eyes. 

You sighed and shook your head,  
"It's nothing."

Leaning down, you took Leon's hand and helped him come to a stand, wincing slightly at the pressure put onto the wound.

Leon took the sides of your head and pressed his lips sloppily on yours. The smell of the whiskey wafting from his breath almost made you gag.

You tried pulling your head away but he had a good grip on you. His lips wet from saliva and whiskey.

Giving him a slight push, you were able to get him off of you and he stumbled back slightly, almost losing his balance again.

"You need to go to bed, Leon." you grabbed at him but he yanked away.

"I'm fine." he pushed past you and shuffled to the couch. 

You walked over to the couch to try and get him to go to bed when you noticed a familiar black item now in his hands.

It was a handgun.

Shocked at the realization of the item he somehow managed to have, you rushed over the best that you could and grabbed at his shoulder.

"What the fuck, Leon! W-Where did you get that?" you stammered slightly.

Leon shook his head with a slight smirk, "A good cop always knows a way..." he had his finger placed on the side of the trigger, it was away from it but still made you nervous.

He waved it around slightly as he explained he was going to keep you two safe.

"I-I need this..." he whispered out, his eyes examining the sleekness of the firearm's metal.

"We're going to be in so much shit if you get caught with that..." you slowly reached down as you tried to take the handgun from his grasp but he quickly yanked it away.

Leon grabbed your hand and stared deep into your eyes.

"If something ever happens again, like what we faced in Raccoon City. I **need** to keep you safe." his tone was slightly raspy but firm. He pulled his arm back with the handgun in his grasp, your eyes flickered down and noticed that the safety was off.

Instead of fighting with him, you simply nodded and accepted his drunken speech. But you would keep your thoughts on that gun, so Leon wouldn't make a stupid mistake.

You managed to coax Leon to come to bed. He flopped himself on his stomach, his right arm and right leg hanging off the side of the bed. He put the handgun on the lower shelf of the nightstand beside him, placed perfectly that if he was woken up by a threat, he could easily dispatch of it.

You pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, staring up to the ceiling. Soon Leon began to snore loudly, his legs twitching from time to time.

As you closed your eyes, you did not fall asleep immediately, you listened to the sound of Leon's snoring as you had thoughts of what the future held for the two of you...

 


	10. Rebuilding

The sun peeked through the blinds, shining onto your sleeping face.

You stirred under the blankets, raising a hand to cover your eyes, a groan escaped your lips.

You then turned to your side, revealing an empty side of the bed where Leon was passed out from his drunken stupor.

Slowly, you pushed yourself up and were now sitting in the queen-sized bed. You remained quiet, not calling out to Leon as you tried to listen to see if he was in the house or not. 

The sound of loud vomiting emitted from the bathroom that was down the hall from the master bedroom.

Leon must be puking up that whiskey that he chugged down last night, no matter how much that man drank, it would more than likely end up on the floor or toilet the next day.

Pulling the blankets back, you pushed yourself out of bed and down the hall to check on Leon.

You knocked quietly on the bathroom door. When he didn't say anything, you turned the knob and entered slowly.

Leon was kneeled down and shirtless, his head leaned against his bicep that was cradling the toilet seat. His skin was pale and dark circles prominent under his blue eyes. He didn't say anything, his eyes just fixated on you standing across from him.

"I would say that I told you so..." you muttered out in an amused tone.

Leon again didn't say anything, his eyes stared at you, he was obviously unamused by your remark.

You shook your head and apologized.

"Can I get you anything?" you began to kneel down next to him but he swatted you away.

"No." was all he said.

You stood back up and shook your head, "Whatever." turning around and leaving Leon alone in the bathroom.

 

\---

 

You decided to go out and walk to the store that Leon had gone the night before. This time you would get some items that were not alcohol.

Walking to the door, you grabbed the card from the counter and slipped on the only pair of shoes you had, the ones that were given to you at the hotel...

The sun was blinding as you stepped out onto the small patio at the front of your new home. The weather was slightly cooler than you'd hope, you didn't have a jacket or anything. Just the clothes that were given to you, same as the shoes. You crossed your arms and rubbed them, murmuring to yourself about how cold it was.

As you began walking down the sidewalk towards the store, a familiar face was walking towards you.

"[Y/N]!" Claire yelled out as she waved wildly in the air, taking off in a slow jog to meet you.

You smiled and waved back, it was nice to see a familiar face that wasn't Leon at the moment...

She embraced you and rubbed your back, "How are you? Sorry I haven't had a chance to check on you since we've got here, trying to help Sherry get settled in..."

"No problem," you smiled as you accepted her apology, "I'm alright. Going to the store now to get some things." 

Claire nodded, "I'll join you." 

The two of you walked in unison down the sidewalk and out of the culdesac, military personnel still camped outside, posted right at the exit/entrance.

 It was quiet between the two of you before Claire spoke again, "How's Leon?"

You shrugged your shoulders, "I'm honestly not sure..." your eyes darted to the ground, watching your feet as you walked.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"He got piss drunk last night, broke a bottle on the floor, now he's up throwing his guts up in the toilet." you turned around several times, ensuring that you two were alone.

"He snuck a gun in." you leaned in, whispering, afraid that someone might hear, although the two of you were quite a distance away from the military posting.

Claire's eyebrows raised and her eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

You nodded.

"He said he wants to protect us, protect me. I think he's paranoid something like Raccoon City is going to happen again."

Claire took in the information that you were giving her, she too began to feel concern for the rookie cop.

"I-I'm not sure what to tell you, [Y/N]. Maybe -- maybe we need to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't do something that'll get him in trouble."

You agreed, Leon had good intentions but now was not the time for it. It was the time to lay low and try to be as 'normal' as you could be.

 

The two of you finally arrived the marketplace that Leon went to last night. There was a small gas station, a supermarket, and a couple of small shops that seemed to sell clothing.

As the two of you entered the supermarket, it had been what felt like forever since you have been around this amount of normal living people.

The last time you went to the store was before everything went down in Raccoon City, it hit you that you would never see the same people that worked at that store ever again.

It was now a wasteland.

 

You grabbed a shopping cart and traversed the store with Claire, picking out items that would feed you for the next week or so. Grabbing different kinds of vegetables, meats, drinks, snacks, and items that you could cook several different dishes with.

Once you reached the cash register, the associate looked down to your shirt and read the US Military symbol that was printed onto the gray sweater.

"Are you one of those people from Racoon City? I heard about it on the news..." it was a middle age woman, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

You handed her the credit card, "I don't know what you're talking about." you gave her a cold response to her innocent yet nosey question.

"Oh, my apologies then..." the cashier apologized as she handed you the card back, you snatched it away and tucked it into your pocket. Picking up the several bags stuffed with food and quickly left out the automatic doors.

 

"Are you alright?" Claire had to speed walk to catch up to you.

You ignored her question and peered into the windows of the clothing store that was located next to the supermarket.

"Why don't we get some new clothes? I'm tired of this gray shit outfit." 

Without waiting on Claire's response, you entered the store, setting the bags of groceries into another shopping cart.

You traversed the store, it wasn't very large but they had a wide variety of women, men, and children's clothing. Perfect to get something that all four of you could use.

You picked out several outfits, most of them casual, like jeans and different types of short/long sleeved shirts. You picked out a dressier type outfit, a pencil skirt, and a blouse. Plus comfy clothes to sleep and lounge in.

Then you moved onto the men's clothing, looking through different racks to try and find something for Leon. You picked him out several different washes of jeans as well as different colored short/long sleeved shirts.

After you were satisfied with what you picked out, you checked out at the register. Taking the cart with you even though you were supposed to leave it at the store.

The walk home was quiet again between Claire and yourself. 

You reached her home first, her eyebrows furrowed as she was concerned with how you were feeling after what the cashier said at the supermarket.

"Bye, [Y/N]." Claire waved and you waved back...


	11. Building Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ♡  
> Can't wait for RE2! 19 more days!! Too bad I'll be in Florida and can't pick up my copy until 2 days after it comes out, boo. 
> 
> btw, nsfw content is below!

You took a deep breath in before you opened the front door as you seriously hoped that Leon was over his bad attitude.

You unlocked the door and pushed it open, bending over to grab the hundreds of bags that you had.

 

Just as you reached down to add another heavy bag to your arm, Leon's hand grabbed it first and along with a few other ones.

You looked up to him, some of his color had returned to his face but his dark circles were still lingering.

"I'll get the rest," he said as he got out of your way so that you could waddle into the house.

 

You heaved the heavy bags from your arms and onto the counter, then began to put the food away, properly stocking your fridge and cupboards with the correct food.

 

Not booze.

 

Leon's hands slinked around your waist and held you in place as you attempted to grab more bags.

He looked down at you with those moonstone eyes of his. But you refused to look up and get sucked into them. 

You could feel his gaze peering down through the top of your head. He laid his forehead on the crown of yours.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm a dick when I drink, I know."

Leon moved his head from yours and took a deep breath of your hair as he laid his nose in the same place he rested his forehead. He took in your scent and placed a small kiss in the same spot.

 

"It's alright. I know you are." you chuckled slightly under your breath, your remark also causing Leon to chuckle.

You looked up to him and popped a small smile on your lips.

 

Leon slowly yet slightly hesitant, leaned down and placed a small kiss on your lips. At first, you didn't return with a kiss but decided that you were done being upset and kissed him back.

The two of you exchanged several kisses, just pressing your lips onto each other's several times. Then Leon moved his hands from your waist to your neck, his thumbs lightly grazing your thin skin that rested on top of your throat.

You moved your hands from your sides and up to his chest, feeling its structure from under the cotton shirt he was wearing. Leon's tongue licked your bottom lip, asking if he could enter.

You opened your mouth and the two of you began a passionate kissing match as the two of you explored each other's mouths.

 

\---

 

Leon's hands quickly moved down from your throat to into your pants and squeezing your ass, massaging each cheek with his strong hands. This prompted you to immediately take your hands from his chest to his crotch, feeling that familiar bulge that was between his legs.

Leon groaned in your mouth as you massaged his member. He bit down on your lips, pulling it back for a moment before letting go and burying his face in the nape of your neck.

He sucked at your skin, leaving a small reddish-purple mark behind.

He pulled at the bottom of your shirt, whispering in your ear if he could pull it off. The heat between your thighs and the knot in your stomach prevented you from speaking, only managing to nod your head.

 

Leon pulled the identical cotton shirt that you had on from your body and discarded it onto the floor.

The government had given you a plain, grey sports bra to wear and it didn't give you much support. You looked down at the bra and let out a laugh.

"The panties are much worse." you laughed out which caused an erotic smirk to form on Leon's face.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out."  
as he said that, Leon lifted you from the ground and placed you on the counter with your ass on the edge.

He quickly pulled down the sweatpants to reveal the same grey color of your cotton panties.

 

"I told you."  
you chuckled again but Leon shrugged, placing his hands on each knee and parted them.  
  
Sticking his head between your thighs, he breathed his hot breath onto your skin, instant goosebumps raised as the tickling of titillating heat and cold coursed through your veins and nerves.

 

Leon stopped right in the heart of your heat and simply gave it a kiss through the fabric. To your utter surprise, he grabbed you from the counter and carried you into the bedroom. Holding you in his arms like a bride.

He tossed you onto the bed and ripped his shirt off, then pulling his sweatpants and boxers down. His fully grown member standing firmly at attention.

You pulled the sports bra from your body and over your head, then slinking your panties off, flicking them off your foot towards Leon who swatted them away with a smile.

"Damn, you look as good as I remember." he bit his lower lip and rubbed his hands together, taking your nude body in full. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned down over you, his hands trailing your soft skin.

He stopped at your heat, his fingers lightly traced lines up and down the center before grabbing a hold of your hips and spinning you around.

He rubbed each of your ass cheeks with his palms before giving the right one a smack and taking your hips, hiking them up for him.

 

"Fuck," you whispered out, already knowing the immense pleasure that you were about to experience.

His fingers viciously rubbed your heat to make you even more ready for it. He licked his fingers and added even more to your heat. He grabbed your hips and inserted himself, gasping quietly at the tightness of your core.

 

"You feel as good as I remember." Leon thrust himself into you, using his hands to push you forward and backward; your face buried in the blankets of the bed.  

You cried out in utter ecstasy as he was slamming into you, pushing at your spot, filling you with pure pleasure. He reached a hand down and rubbed at your button, causing your legs to quiver, almost unable to keep yourself up. 

 

Time didn't seem to move at all. The passion that was built up between the two of you was finally released. And as Leon was ready to finish, he pulled himself out and you flipped over onto your back. He stroked his member until he was finished, finishing onto your chest and stomach. This time ensuring that another accident would not happen again.

 

\---

 

You got up and cleaned yourself off. Leon was laying on the bed, his chest heaving up and down rapidly as his heart raced. 

"I need to take a shower after that one, damn." you smiled and chuckled, walking into the connected bathroom to the master room.

You looked in the mirror and inspected the small hickey on your neck and the bright red Leon handprint on your right ass cheek.

"Damn Kennedy." you walked out to him to show him the handprint.

"Oops." Leon joked as he leaned up to look at you and then back down onto the bed.

As you showered, Leon sat on the edge of the bed, clothed once again. He had an elbow on each knee and leaned over, thinking about how he got to where he is now.

If Raccoon City never happened... where would he be? Where would you be? Would the two of you ever talk again?

He was pondering on this topic that he didn't even notice you exit the bathroom.

"I got you new clothes." you interrupted his deep thought.

"Hmm?" Leon hummed as he turned his attention to you.

 

"At the store... with Claire. I got you some clothes, I hope they fit. I had to guess on the jean size." you pointed towards the kitchen where the bags of clothing were.

Leon smiled and thanked you.

Leon didn't know where he would be if Raccoon City didn't happen. 

But in a way... he was glad that it did.


	12. A New Life... Together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else play the RE2 demo yet? Holy shit, that 30 minutes went way too fast. I barely survived my first zombie encounter and the horror/tenseness is back and better than ever. Plus, Leon looks absolutely breathtaking!

Some time had passed after the Raccoon City incident.

Claire decided that it was the time that she went to search for her brother, Chris, again.

"That's the whole reason why I was there," she explained to you, never having to get the full story from her.

 

"...Chris Redfield... Tall, brown hair? Athletic build?" you questioned, the name sounding familiar.

"Yeah, yeah... I remember him now! He was apart of the S.T.A.R.S unit, along with his close friend. A nice girl named Jill." you nodded your head before continuing, "But last that I know, S.T.A.R.S was shut down by Irons. The rest, I'm not sure."

 

Claire asked if Leon and yourself could keep an eye on Sherry while she was gone, the two of you agreed.

"I'll be back before you know it." Claire smiled before kneeling down to embrace the young girl.

"Good luck." Leon patted her on the shoulder, Claire left to continue her search.

 

 

_About a week later..._

 

It was early in the morning and the sun had not risen yet.

You woke from your sleep by the sound of the front door being pounded on.

The pounding grew louder and more aggressive.

"...Leon!" you cried out, shaking the man roughly as he jolted from his sleep.

 

"Wha-What is it?" he asked in a worried yet tired voice.

Before you could tell him, the banging happened again. Leon flipped the comforters off of him and nearly lept off the bed.

He trotted to the living room.

You crawled out of bed, walking down the hallway and peeking around the wall, watching Leon.

Sherry cried out as she slowly opened her door, "[Y/N]?"

You reached a hand out to her, "Stay there, Sherry."

 

Leon opened the front door to have a flashlight blinding him in the face and several military troops storming into the home.

"Get off me!" Leon yelled out as a troop grabbed his wrists and cuffed them, pushing him towards the couch and pushing him onto it.

Another troop shined his flashlight towards you, you raised your voice, "What are you doing?!"

You struggled against the troop that grabbed your shoulders, cuffing you as well. 

Sherry cried out your name as she was clearly frightened. A man dressed in a black suit entered the home last, he stayed in the threshold of the front door.

 

A troop grabbed Sherry, her frightened yelp caused Leon to jump off the couch only to get shoved back down again, this time with the front end of a rifle in his face.

"Sorry to intrude so early in the morning." the man in the black suit finally spoke. He raised a hand at the troop that had a tight grip on your wrist, despite it being cuffed by handcuffs.

The man motioned the troop with his hand and he brought you to the couch, pushing you down next to Leon.

 

"My name is James Lawrence and you two are an interesting pair. Not like any other survivor of the Raccoon City incident." he strolled over to the two of you, hovering and looking down at you both.

 

He looked over to Leon with his eyes narrowed slightly, "You two know about Umbrella and their possible involvement?"

Leon and yourself looked over to each other and back to James.

 

He interrogated the two of you non-stop. 

He interrogated you together and then separate.

By the time he was finished with you two, the sun was beginning to set.

 

"I will be taking Miss Birkin into protective custody."

You cried out in protest, "No! You can't do that!" 

Lawrence shook his head, "It is what is best, I will allow you to say goodbye." he paused for a moment before continuing, "I am interested in recruiting the two of you. You both have the experience and skills that can be improved, just what we're looking for."

You pondered for a moment, wondering what Leon was thinking...

Then you looked towards a troop that walked into the living room with Sherry. She seemed to be still scared but had to of calmed down from earlier.

"Okay," Leon answered, not asking what your thoughts on the proposition were.

 

"And you Miss [L/N]?" Lawrence turned his attention on you.

You hesitated at first...

You could just go on with life, trying to live new again possibly moving to a bigger city and trying to start a career as a police officer again...

But you could be apart of something bigger.

You could help bring down the people that destroyed your hometown.

All your friends, family, and everyone you knew was more than likely dead. 

All because of the bastards from Umbrella --- they deserved to pay for it.

And it would be interesting to see how you and Leon would develop from here on out.

 

"I'm in." you agreed.

 

This caused a small smirk to form on Lawrence's stone cold face. He motioned for a troop to undo your handcuffs. 

 

"Sherry, it's time to say goodbye."  
Lawrence motioned the troop to allow Sherry to say goodbye.

 

You opened your arms and embraced the young girl. Hugging her tight, you kissed her head.

Tears welled in your eyes but you didn't want to make Sherry cry, so you fought the tears back.

You let go and cupped her face, "It'll be okay, sweetie. You're a tough girl and strong-willed. I promise we'll see you again."

You kissed her cheek and let her say goodbye to Leon.

 

She fell into Leon's arms and tears began to stream from her tired eyes.

"It's okay." he hushed her, rubbing her back. "Just like [Y/N] said, we promise we'll see each other again." he gave her head a small peck and let her go.

 

Lawrence spoke before leaving, "You will have today and tomorrow to prepare for your training." 

With that James Lawrence and the small army that he brought with him left just as quickly as they arrived.


	13. A First Day All Over Again

You gnawed on your lip.

Your leg jiggling up and down constantly.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, slightly annoyed as you were vibrating the mini van's vehicle floor with your constant jiggling.

 

"Huh?" you paused from the gnawing to look at Leon with a dumbfounded expression.

"I asked if you were alright?" Leon let out a small chuckle as he repeated himself.

  
"Oh, yeah... yeah... No, not really. Just a little nervous I guess."  
after you answered him, you raised a hand up and began to nervously nibble on your nails.

 

Leon pulled your hand away from your face and held it in his, "I couldn't tell." he said in a sarcastic tone accompanied by a smile.

"It'll be alright," Leon reassured you.

 

You gave his hand a squeeze as you peered out the van's window.

It had been quite some time since your 'first day'.

 

You remembered when Branagh gave you the tour around the RPD station, giving you your desk. The small cake that your co-workers had baked for you and Branagh strapped a pointed party hat to the top of your head.

" _Welcome, [Y/N]!!_ " everyone in the station cheered out.

You could almost feel your cheeks burning bright again as you remembered how embarrassed but flattered you were.

You were insanely thankful to have such great co-workers.

But now they were all dead.

 

 

A few bumps snapped you out of your daydream as the van stopped at a security checkpoint.

An officer sitting in a booth talked to the agent that was behind the wheel. The officer looked through the backseat window, staring at you through a dark pair of sunglasses; before nodding and raising the barrier, allowing you to enter.

The van drove through several twists and turns before pulling up in front of a large building with a wing on either side.

"We're here."   
Leon hadn't let go of your hand the entire rest of the way in the van but gave you one last squeeze before hopping out of the vehicle, stretching his limbs.

 

A familiar face exited the automatic doors that were the entrance to the building, it was Lawrence.

"Leon! [Y/N]! Glad you two made it." he smiled and gave Leon a pat on the shoulder.

You looked over to Leon and back to Lawrence with a look of confusion. This James Lawrence was a lot different than the one that nearly busted your front door down.

"Yeah, us too," you replied in a nervous tone, still confused over the completely different Lawrence.

"Welcome to Anderson Memorial Academy!" he announced loudly.

"This is where we send our most essential and promising agents for their training before we send them out on their big missions." he motioned for the two of you to follow him, entering the building.

 

 

Once you entered there was a greeting desk, a young pretty Asian woman sat behind the desk.

"This is Chae. She's our receptionist, you'll be seeing a lot of her." Lawrence introduced her, she smiled and waved.

As the three of you traversed the halls on the tour, there was a flurry of different agents scattered throughout the halls.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here," you remarked as a wave of voices and laughter wafted from the cafeteria down the hall from where you were standing.

 

"Oh yes, we recruit many operatives. But only the best go on to other countries, defending the U.S. and most recently, Anti-Umbrella." James turned on a heel and faced Leon and yourself.

"Now, the two of you will start training early in the morning. Although you two will be in the same graduating class, we decided to split the both of you up. So we can better examine how you handle different partners. I hope there is no issue in that."

Leon looked over to you and shook his head, you answered the same. Least you still would be able to see each other...

 

"Excellent. Also, our dorms are split by gender. Leon, you will be in the west hall there...," Lawrence peeked around a hallway to his left, pointing down the hall that was adjacent to the cafeteria. Above a set of double doors read a large banner, "MENS DORMITORIES".

"And [Y/N], you are to the east." Lawrence pointed down the long hall that you entered the building from, past the reception desk. Another set of double doors read, "WOMENS DORMITORIES".

"We allow our agents to intermingle. Just be responsible and there will be no issues." Lawrence clapped his hands together and led the two of you down to the men's dorms.

 

You walked past several rooms, some were empty and others had several guys hanging out. Hoots and hollers came from one room as the guys were crowded around a small television, watching what seemed to be a football game.

You three stopped in front of a door that read '315'. Lawrence knocked on the door and an answer to come in came from inside.

Lawrence opened the door and the three of you stepped inside.

A rather built, muscular man laid on a bed on the right side of the room. He had been tossing a baseball into the air as he caught it in his palms as soon as you stepped into the room.

His hair was blonde and slicked back. He had blue eyes and his gaze was fixated on your trio, he didn't show much emotion.

"Leon, this will be your roommate and first partner, Jack Krauser." Lawrence introduced Jack first before turning his gaze from Leon to him,  
"Jack, this is Leon Kennedy."

 

Jack didn't move from the bed but simply scoffed under his breath, "Another one, huh?"   
Jack set the baseball down on the bed and rose to a stand to meet Leon.

Leon put a hand out, Jack looked down to it and then to Leon's eyes and back down to his hand. Eventually shaking it with a firm hand.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted and Leon, you can set your things down and get unpacked." Lawrence pointed to the opposite bed.

"This way, [Y/N]." Lawrence left the room, waiting for you out in the hall.

"I'll see you later, good luck," you smirked at Leon and met the gaze of Krauser who was beaming his stare through you.

 

"Krauser seems like he's stone cold but you can get on his good side after a while," Lawrence chuckled as you followed him down the hall to the women's dorm.

Lawrence stopped at the second door on the left in the women's hall, knocking the same as he did on Leon's door. A feminine voice called from within, "Come innnnn!"

Lawrence opened the door and led you in. A young woman with long brown hair in beach waves was standing in the corner in a bathrobe.

She was bent over looking into a clothing dresser before turning around, meeting your gaze.

"[Y/N] [L/N], this is Jessica Sherawat." Lawrence smiled as he introduced the beautiful woman.

"Oh my, this is my new roommate. It's nice to meet you, [Y/N]." she smiled, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Likewise." your reply was short but smiled afterward.

"I'll let you two get acquainted. See you bright and early in the AM." Lawrence left and shut the door behind him.

 

"That's your bed, dresser, and desk." Jessica pointed to the right side of the room. Her side was littered with Christmas lights strung up from the ceiling and draped over her bed. She had a bright pink, fluffy comforter with several brightly colored pillows. 

She had a TV on the desk that was at the foot of her bed, there was some sort of sitcom playing quietly in the background.

On the walls were several photos of Jessica with what seemed to be other agents, you could tell by the Anderson gym uniforms.

She had some other photos of her family and when she was young.

"Here let me help you get unpacked." Jessica kneeled down and attempted to take your suitcase from your grasp, you, however, pulled away.

"No, no. It's okay." you insisted.

"Uhm, okay." she seemed slightly offended by your bluntness.

"I'm sorry, yeah, you can help me." you felt bad for being so rude at first. You heaved the suitcase up and threw it onto the bed.

You unzipped it and Jessica began to help you unload the clothing into the suitcase.

"You don't have much," she noted as your suitcase wasn't very full, you didn't have much back at the temporary military housing.

"Yeah, I lost it all in Raccoon City," you noted as you sighed slightly.

"Oh shit." Jessica let a gasp out, "You were from there? We heard about it."

"Yep. I was a cop there, barely a year. My boy---," you paused for a moment, almost calling Leon your boyfriend... although he technically wasn't, "--My friend and I, along with two others were one of the few survivors." you shrugged, "Then we were drafted here."

 

Some awkward silence held in the air between you two.

 

"...You mentioned a friend and that you both were here. Who is it?" Jessica cocked her head as she finished putting away your shirts, adding the academy's gym clothing to the drawer.

"His name is Leon. We've been friends for longer than a long time ." you smiled at the words.

"Ooooh, is he cute?" Jessica leaned against your dresser, a smile wide on her lips.

"Y-Yeah. He is." your cheeks grew a tinge warm.

"You'll have to introduce me to him. Are you guys together?"

You let a sigh out, "That's where it gets complicated. I would say yes and no."

Jessica nodded, "I can understand that all too well.

 

\---

 

_Several hours later..._

 

Jessica and yourself sat in your dorm, telling each other about your pasts.

You told her about your relationship with Leon.

How the two of you had romantic feelings for each other but never officially moved to the next level with them.

The two of you were so up and down.

But now, things were different.

The two of you had gone through a major life changing event...

 

You made it out alive, **together**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to begin to venture into a slightly alternate universe... by this, I mean adding characters from the games into other parts of the timelines. That way we can get some more characters in there added, as well as some original characters that I have created...
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And thank you, everyone, for all the love, it is very much appreciated.
> 
> PS: If there is more story to Leon's training before RE4, let me know, I don't remember much from D.Side Chronicles and maybe I'm missing something... Thanks in advance!


	14. Welcome to Anti-Umbrella

Nightfall arrived quickly on your first day at Anderson Memorial Academy.

It was 9:30 PM and most academy students had settled into their dorms, getting ready for bed.

You, on the other hand, were laying down in your bed. Staring at the ceiling as you listened to Jessica toss back and forth in her sleep.

 

Raising your hand to your face, you rubbed your eyes furiously. Your body felt exhausted but your mind wandered aimlessly.

You thought about what the morning would bring to you.

You thought about what Leon was doing.

Was he awake as well? No, probably not. He doesn't worry as much as you do.

 

You rolled onto your left side and watched as Jessica's chest rose and fell with each breath that she took.

She seemed nice.

'Least maybe you could make friends with someone other than Leon.

You did have Claire but you weren't sure where she was.

You just hoped she was safe and that she found her brother, Chris.

 

Or poor Sherry.

You prayed that she was safe.

You couldn't imagine being as young as she was and everything that she had been through.

When you were her age, the worst struggle in your life was trying to get through grade school.

Not biological warfares and your parents being dead, your dad mutating into a monstrosity and being killed.

You did kill her dad, something that sounds strange when you said it out loud.

 

A sigh escaped your lips as you flipped onto your right side, staring at the blank wall.

You wished that you could decorate the walls with photographs of yourself and your friends/family.

But they were all gone now.

Especially that picture of yourself and Leon at the bar, after you graduated.

But you remembered that now was the time to make new memories --- but never forgetting the ones you had before.

 

You decided to close your eyes.

The darkness of your closed eyelids wasn't so comforting at first. It didn't help that you were trying hard to make yourself fall asleep.

Finally, you let your body and mind relax... finally drifting off to dreamless slumber.

 

 

The sound of a blaring alarm blared loudly in your ears.

Your eyes shot open as you quickly flipped over from your right side to your left.

It was still dark outside as you looked out the window.

Your eyes darted from the window and down to the alarm clock that was on a small bookshelf that was in front of the window, between both of your beds.

It blinked in red bold numbers: **5:00 AM**.

Shit... it had been a long time since you've been up this early.

You let out a long sigh as you swung your legs over the side of the bed, forcing yourself to sit up.

 

Jessica stretched as she woke up, promptly standing up and walking over to the alarm clock, pushing the dismiss button. Silencing the ear-piercing screeching.

"Good morning, sunshine." she chuckled as she flipped the dorm's main light on.

You shielded your eyes from the fluorescent light that blinded you.

"Yeah, it's morning alright." you rubbed your eyes as you stood up.

 

"We got about 45 minutes to get ready and be outside."  
Jessica opened her dresser and pulled out the academy's gym uniform, dropping it on the bed.

"I'll let you shower first." she smiled as she gathered her clothes.

 

You nodded as you headed towards the bathroom that thankfully was attached to the dorm.

"I'll get your clothes out for you," Jessica added as you closed the door to the bathroom.

 

You walked over to the shower and turned the faucet, sticking your hand into the stream of water as you waited for the optimal temperature.

Once you deemed the water the perfect temp. you pulled up on the lever of the shower, it took a moment for the shower head to kick on.

You stripped yourself of your clothing and stepped in.

 

You jolted at first as the shower was a bit too hot for your body but soon you got adjusted to the soothing warmth of the water.

You hummed to yourself as you lathered your hair and body.

Your fingers trailing over the scars from your survival of the doomed city. They were still a shade of fresh pink as your body slowly healed.

As you finished rinsing your body, you quickly stepped out of the shower and toweled yourself dry.

You exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your naked frame.

 

Jessica hurried into the bathroom after you.

Her shower was rather quick as when she exited, she was already dressed.

 

 

The grey cotton shirt with a small logo of the academy on the upper right side of the shirt clung tightly to her chest.

The curves of her breasts and torso were very apparent as the shirt was rather tight.

Also paired with the grey shirt was a pair of black cotton shorts.

They were rather short on her as they were just barely level with her buttocks.

The rounded shape of her behind apparent as well.

 

Jessica's body was fit and beautiful, she apparently wanted the whole world to see that.

Your body was athletic and you were proud of that as well but she was obviously more devil-may-care about it than you were.

 

You changed into your clothing as she was in the shower. The clothing clung to your frame and complimented your figure as well but you made sure that your shorts wouldn't let your ass hang out.

As the two of you tied your gym shoes, you walked out of your dorm.

You both walked down the hallway to the reception desk, there waiting was Leon and Jack.

"Leon!" you yelled out as you were happy to see that he was surviving.

He smiled and gave you a nod.

You sped walked to the dirty blonde and greeted him.

"Are you ready?" he asked as his eyes examined your body. The way the clothing despite being the same as his, despite his shorts being longer; they complimented you well.

 

"So this must be Leon." Jessica interrupted as she walked up beside you.

"I'm Jessica." she smiled as she cocked a hip and twiddled her fingers in the air as she greeted Leon.

"Nice to meet you." Leon smiled, his eyes slightly examining her face and frame.

 

"Enough with the chit-chat. Time to go." Krauser interrupted as he turned to walk away -- with or without the rest of you.

Jessica swaggered behind Jack, her hips swaying side to side as she pulled her long brown locks into a ponytail.

You followed behind Leon, your fingers trailing through the ends your hair. You missed your hair being longer and healthier; it was a chin-length mess ever since you had to saw your locks off with a knife as you struggled for your life, the [H/C] strands trapped in the grasp of a zombie.

 

The cool breeze of autumn air brought goosebumps to your skin.

You shivered slightly as your graduating class lined up in alphabetical order.

Leon was within your gaze and you watched him as you all waited for your instructor to greet you all.

About 20 minutes later, a man and woman came upon the scene, standing in front of the rather large group of students/

 

"Hello everyone!" the woman yelled out, talking over the breeze that began to blow wildly.

"It's a chilly one today but that will not be hindering our training for today!" she paced back and forth as she explained the duties of the day.

"We will start with the obstacle course and finishing up outdoor activities with a 2-mile run! Then indoors for targeting training and melee combat." she finished her explanation then clapped her hands, sending everyone off.

"Try and keep up!" Jessica slapped your back as she took off in a jog towards the obstacle course.

Little did she know that you kept up on your daily exercise while being an officer.

You took off in a jog in the direction that Jessica ran off to.

 

The obstacle course was several rock walls, several lengths of monkey bars, different heights of vault bars, ropes, and barbed wired crawls in the mud.

You took off with a sprint, struggling with the monkey bars at first but quickly gained your stamina back. Going across and heaving your body up and under the bars. Crawling in the mud under the barbed wire, diving face first into the muck, not afraid to get dirty.

You finished just before Jessica, despite her getting a minor head start.

As you pushed yourself up from the brown muck, you pushed some of the slime off of your legs.

Jessica jogged up to you, leaning over trying to catch her breath, "Not bad for your first day." she smiled, impressed with how well you did.

"I tried to stay fit back home." you stretched as you tried to catch your breath as well.

 

It was time for the 2-mile run. Running was not your favorite form of exercise, you dreaded the way your lungs burned after you ran a decent distance.

The cold air didn't help because as soon as you took off running, the burning in your lungs developed, worse because of the cold wind.

 

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out to you.

You stopped in the trail, watching as Jessica continued on without you.

Turning around, you saw Leon several feet away from you. 

He stopped right before you, putting his hands on his hips as he caught his breath.

His face was coated with mud, dried and cracking due to the cold wind drying the slime to his body.

"You got a 'lil..." you pointed at his face, pointing out the obvious to the man.

"I like gettin' a little dirty." he smiled with a wink.

You chuckled and shook your head.

 

"Let's get going, we don't have much more left." you waved Leon on and the two of you ran in sync.

"Having fun?" Leon huffed out.

You shook your head, "You know -- I -- hate -- running!" your breath fogged in the air, rising up and disappearing into the sky.

 

"Me -- too." Leon agreed.

The sight of a group of people and the academy building was a relief as you knew the end of the run was finally here.

As the two of you crossed the finish line, you dropped to the ground in defeat.

You tried to stay fit but this was a whole other level.

 

"We still got stuff to do inside, [L/N]." Leon leaned over, his hands on each knee as he looked down to you.

"C'mon." Leon lent out a hand which you accepted, he yanked you up to a stand.

 

"Let's get this over with..." you sighed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler episode... this will help for the next chapter and the ones to come! I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back from vacation and have been playing RE2!! What does everyone think of it? I absolutely love it.  
> I love the callbacks from the original, the new stuff and the camera work. Graphics... everything! It's truly a masterpiece. I just ran into Mr. X for the first time after playing for 5 straight hours. I will be writing this and diving right back in!
> 
> For all you new readers that have been reading and leaving kudos/comments. Thank you! I'm glad to have you reading my work! There's much more to come.

 

 "[Y/N]! Leon!"  
Jessica's voice called out and the sound of her running to catch up to the two of you.

You turned around and she halted as she caught up to you both.

"I'm going to the gym too, let's go together." she trotted ahead of you guys, waiting at the gym door when you finally reached it.

 

When the three of you entered the gym, there were already two students fighting it out on the wrestling pads thrown onto the floor.

They were fighting with plastic versions of combat knives, each a different size ranging from very large to a pocket knife.

"We're gonna fight each other." Jessica grabbed a hold of your arm and dragged you to the front of the crowd, volunteering the two of you.

 

The other instructor explained the rules, once you're knocked down you're done and the other person wins.

You took a medium sized plastic knife and Jessica took the larger one above it.

 

The instructor stood between the two of you, instructing that the two of you got into the correct stance. Knees bent, weapon in dominant hand, eyes forward.

"Fight!" the instructor raised his hands and hopped out of the way.

You stood your ground and Jessica took the opportunity to leap towards you.

She aimed for your gut which you raised a knee up to block her kick.

 

Stumbling her back, you stepped forward in an attempt to sweep her leg and bring her down. However, she quickly regained her balance and jumped out of the way of your leg.

She raised her knife up in order to startle you. She expected you to raise your arms in defense but you decided to take the opportunity to deliver a blow to her stomach, not too hard but enough to stagger her again.

Jessica's face grew red in frustration.

She stumbled to a knee but not on her back, so she was still in the game.

You back peddled to the opposite side of mats, waiting for her next move. 

 

Jessica ran towards you and delivered a swift kick to the kneecap.

A pop came from the joint as the force jolted it inwards.

You yelled out in pain as it sent you flat on your back.

The instructor walked over to Jessica and grabbed her hand to raise in the air, "Jessica Sherawat, winner!"

Several students clapped their hands as Jessica scanned the crowd with a smile on her lips.

She cheated.

She knew that you had the upper hand in the fight and went for a cheap shot.

 

Leon jogged quickly to your side, bending down on one knee as he asked if you were okay.

"Jessica hit me with a cheap fuckin' shot." you cursed loudly under your breath, your right hand clenching onto your right knee where she kicked.

"The instructor passed it. He shouldn't have." Leon took your left hand and raised to a stand, "Can you walk?" he asked as he braced himself to pull your weight.

 

"I guess we'll find out." you huffed as Leon raised you from the floor.

You put some weight on your right leg to double over slightly, cursing again.

"I can walk but it won't be fun." you held onto Leon for support.

 

"Let's just get you to the nurse." Leon quickly scooped you from your feet and cradled him in your arms.

This caused some warmth to grow in your face, the last time he held you like this, you two had some passionate sex.

 

"Awe, don't go blushing on me now." Leon teased as he noticed the reddish hue growing on your cheeks.

You darted a glare at him while trying to keep a serious apperance but the sides of your lips twitched into a smile.

"You're too full of yourself, Kennedy." 

 

Leon delivered you to the nurse.

She informed that you being able to walk slightly was a good sign that nothing too bad must've happend to your joint.

The nurse suggested that you wear a small brace around the knee for about a week, that should help prevent anymore injuries.

You hobbled out of the nurse's office to see Jessica talking to Leon.

 

"Oh, [Y/N]!" she hopped over to you, a shocked expression on her face as she saw the brace on your knee.

"I'm so sorry. I sometimes don't know my own strength!" she pulled you into a hug, rubbing your back as she apologized.

"I hope you can forgive me. It truly was an accident!" she squeezed you tighter in her embrace.

"Yeah, sure." your response was short. Not only was her cheating a cheap shot, you just wanted her to stop hugging you.

 

Jessica pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you. I was just telling Leon here that I was worried about you. Once I saw that you had a hard time walking."

Leon's eyes flickered from Jessica to you.

Jessica didn't seem so concerened about her kick injuring you.

She was more concerned about soaking in the enjoyment of winning.

 

 

 

_2 Weeks Later..._

 

 

"It's been a fine 2 weeks for you students." your female instructor spoke to your large class that was crowded into a classroom.

"We will start out first mission assignments."

 

You looked over to Leon who was sitting next to Krauser, several chairs away from you.

He smiled as you could tell he was excited at the idea of starting new in the government.

You felt excited as well but the swirling feeling of nervousness welled in your stomach.

 

"We will be splitting into teams of four. The assignment is nothing big but it is important as it is your first assignment."   
As she said this, the male instructor handed her a list with the names of the groups.

She read off several people before announcing some familiar names.

"[Y/N] [L/N] and Jack Krauser." you leaned forward as she said your name along with Jack's, you looked down at him and gave him a thumbs up. He just simmply nodded and returned his attention to the instructor.

You were interested in seeing how working with Jack would be. But you were hoping to be paired with Leon...

"Leon Kennedy and Jessica Sherawat." 

You heard Jessica's voice and she was clapping her hands slightly from behind you in the crowd.

The burning of slight jealousy welled in your throat. 

 

"Now the groups together..." the female instructor began combining the groups with the pairs.

 

"[L/N], Krauser. Kennedy, Sherawat."  
A sigh of relief escaped your mouth as you could keep an eye on Jessica.   
  
And Leon as well...

 

The instructor dismissed everyone to gather in their groups.

The four of you gathered in the far left corner of the classroom.

"Hmph, figures." Jack huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What?" you asked.

 

"We get paired with the snake in the group." Jack turned towards you.

"I don't trust that girl. Somethings with her and especially after she took out your knee."

Maybe Jack was onto something...

You opened your mouth to speak but Jessica and Leon both walked up to the two of you, prompting you to shut your mouth.

 

"How exciting. I get all three of my favorite people!" Jessica giggled.

You fought back the urge to roll your eyes.

You'll play nice... for now.

 

The male instructor came around to your group with a sheet of paper.

He handed it to Leon and allowed him to read it out loud.

 

"Congratulations students; Leon Kennedy, Jack Krauser, [Y/N] [L/N], and Jessica Sherawat.  
  
For your first assignment you are instructed to, discover where the strings of illegal Umbrella related drugs are being trafficked into the local area.

Work together and seperate to piece the evidence, find your dealers and report them to the instructors and local authorities.

This will not be an easy task. We will be on the sidelines for support with the local authorities as well as the DEA and FBI."

 

You felt your heart thumping in your chest.

It reminded you of the time you helped crack a major drug dealer in Raccoon City...

But that felt like 50 years ago now...

 

Jack pushed himself off the wall, "Better get started."


	16. Undercover Part I

The four of you managed to track down the dealer of pharmaceutical drugs that were similar to Umbrella's products.

Unlike the typical drug dealer that you have seen before.

The dealer that hangs out in a house in a secluded neighborhood, dealing drugs to average people from their home...

This dealer was high class, dealing drugs to companies around the country. He just happened to be hanging around the wrong spot at the wrong time.

The dealer was named Liam Garcia.

He was a wealthy man from Costa Rica that bought his way into the US.

 

"Garcia is in his mid-thirties and is 5 foot 9. Weighing roughly around 165 pounds." you read from a sheet of paper from the intel gathered by your superiors at the academy.

You tossed the paper down on a table along with a photograph of the man.

Leon leaned over and scanned over the information on the suspect.

 

"The drugs that he is distributing supposedly grant the users increased agility, strength, and heightening one's IQ. This is similar to the bioweapon drugs from Umbrella with differences." Jessica added in.

 

"An informant has given us intel that Garcia will be in a local restaurant this evening. He will be meeting with the head of an upcoming pharmaceutical company working on a cure for Alzheimer's and dementia." you continued, "We can bust him there."

 

"That means we go undercover?" Jack questioned, leaning back in his seat and setting his feet on top of the table everyone gathered around.

"Yes, it does. Should be easy, in and out if it goes smoothly." Jessica answered, sitting down on the table next to Jack's feet.

 

 

 

_That night..._

 

The restaurant that Liam Garcia would be attending was a well known five-star cuisine. The wealthiest and most important people around the country gathered there to gloat about their high status in the economy.

This meant that you needed to fit into the crowd.

The Academy gave an allowance to purchase the items needed for each group. Almost anything that they needed would be provided at the government's expense.

You chose a red shimmering evening gown. It was long and hung just above the tops of your feet. A long slit extended from the bottom of the dress to about mid-thigh. It allowed some skin to show but also allowed you to conceal your handgun and temporary agent badge in a holster strapped to your upper thigh.

Although your hair was cut short, you were able to give it somewhat of a style with some curls.

Topped off with a sparkling brooch on the right side of your head. Concealed behind the curls that dropped down in front of both ears was a clear earpiece.

This allowed you to listen to the others as they spoke in microphones hidden from plain sight. Yours was concealed inside a pearl on the bracelet that accented your outfit, sitting on your right wrist.

 

Both Leon and Jack were dressed in tuxedoes. 

Jessica wore a tight black cocktail dress. Complimented by a pair of calf-high black boots, her hair straightened, and a handbag concealing her gun.

"Well, Kennedy. You look quite dashing." you smiled as you walked up to Leon, taking his tie and straightening it for him.

"I can say the same for you." Leon smiled as his eyes examined your dress. The gown twinkling under the lights on the ceiling.

"And you look dashing as well, Jack." also noticing your partner, smiling at the man.

He simply huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"We are truly a sight to be seen." you chuckled, patting Leon's chest.

 

Jack pulled back his sleeve, looking down to the watch on his wrist.

"It's time." 

The four of you entered into a black SUV, driven by a government agent.

 

As you arrived at the restaurant, there was a large crowd of people standing outside. 

The driver handed you four each a stub of paper, "This is your reservation number. Remember, all the public knows is that you're just civilians going out for a nice steak dinner. Keep your cover down."

The driver exited his door and walked around, letting the four of you out.

Leon exited first, waiting for Jessica. He leaned out a hand for her and she took it, she linked her arm with Leon's and they headed towards the line.

Your eyes narrowed as you watched the two of them walk away.

 

Jack then exited, lending out his hand for you. You took it and also linked arms with him.

The two of you were several people away from Leon and Jessica. You watched as she giggled and chuckled, obviously excited to be there.

The doorman got the crowd of people through quickly.

You watched as Leon and Jessica gained access into the restaurant without any issue.

After several people, Jack and yourself approached the doorman.

 

"Reservation?" he asked, looking up to Jack.

Jack dug in his tuxedo coat pocket, taking out the two stubs.

The doorman observed the numbers, matching them to a long list of numbers and people.

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes scanning the page.

You could feet sweet building on the back of your neck...

 

"Enjoy." the doorman smiled, stepping to the side and allowing the two of you to enter.

You held your breath as you walked past him. Just as the two of you walked into the hustle and bustle of the busy establishment, you let out a loud sigh.

"Shit..." you cursed quietly. 

Jack looked down to you, nudging your side slightly with his elbow that was locked with your arm.

"Keep your head," he spoke through his teeth.

"You don't need to tell me." you hissed, almost stepping on his foot.

 

Your eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Garcia.

You locked onto Leon who was walking up to the bar, holding his fingers up to order two drinks.

Your eyes flickered from him to a familiar face.

 

Garcia.

 

He was here.

"Jack..." you whispered out, nudging his side.

"I see him." Jack already had his eyes on the man.

You raised your hand and spoke into the bracelet, turning to Jack's side slightly to conceal yourself.

 

"I have eyes on Garcia. I repeat I have eyes on Garcia."

Just as you turned around, a hostess was suddenly in your face.

"Good evening, lovely couple!" she smiled widely, her tone friendly.

 

"You two sure did pick a busy night. We do have seating at the drinking section if that is alright with you two?" she gathered two menus from her stand as she spoke.

"That'd be excellent," Jack replied. 

The hostess led you to your table, setting a menu down on the opposite sides of the small table.

"Our special tonight is fried calamari smothered in a raspberry vinaigrette sauce. Complemented with roasted asparagus. Your waiter will be with you shortly." the hostess smiled as she left the two of you.

You leaned in, whispering to Krauser, "Do you still see him?"

Jack's eyes slowly scanned the crowd, Garcia hadn't traveled far from when Krauser first spotted him.

"He's sitting at the bar, alone." 

 

You nodded.

Leon spoke into the earpiece, "Are you guys alright?"

Jack raised his left hand, speaking into the cuff of the tuxedo. "Yeah, we are. We still have eyes on Garcia."

Leon spoke again, "Great. We are watching him from the far east corner, waiting for his connection to enter."

You were unsure as to what the connection that Garcia was meeting looked like.

All you knew was that they were female, roughly the same age as Garcia.

You raised your wrist to speak into the microphone but quickly yanked your arm away as the waiter walked to your table.

"Good evening! You two sure look amazing tonight." the man smiled as he took out his writing pad.

 

"Thank you." you smiled before speaking again, "We'll both have water and the special for the night," you ordered for Jack.

The waiter raised his eyebrows, surprised at your rushed ordering, quickly writing it down and collecting your menus.

 

Jack glared over to you, his hands folded and resting under his nose.

"If I wanted my food ordered for me, I would've called my mother." his tone irritated.

"Hey, we're here to catch that bastard. Not eat." you rolled your eyes, turning around slightly to look over to Garcia.

 

The four of you sat around with no movement for about half an hour.

Garcia was sitting at the bar, slowly sipping from his drink and reading a notepad.

You twiddled your thumbs as you grew impatient.

You spoke into the pearl microphone, "If no one is going to make a move. Then I am." with that, you stood up from your seat and walked to the bar.

Next to Garcia was an empty seat.

 

This was your chance to make a move.

You sauntered over to the man and slid onto the stool next to him.

"I'll take a Cosmopolitan, straight," you ordered a drink and turned your attention to Garcia.

"You've been sitting here for a while now. Did your date dump you?" you flashed a toothy smile at the man.

 

He looked up from his pad and his eyes studied your face, "Oh no, no. Just -- enjoying the night." he spoke in a thick Hispanic accent.

"This is an awfully expensive place to just enjoy a night out drinking." you giggled, taking the drink from the bartender as he handed it to you.

You continued, "Let me buy you a drink." you waved to the bartender again, "He'll have another round of whatever he was drinking."

Before you left to encounter Garcia, you flipped the microphone on your bracelet, allowing your partners to hear the conversation.

 

"I'm here to get away from my boyfriend. You know how suffocating they can be sometimes." you chuckled as you took a sip from your cocktail.

Little did you know, Leon began to jiggle his leg as he listened to you flirt with Garcia.

 

Garcia didn't say anything but simply chuckled and shook his head.

"My names Amber. What's yours?" you scooted closer to him, taking his drink from the bartender and sliding it toward him.

"Liam." he sipped from his drink.

"I used to have a big crush on a guy named Liam. He was a bit of an asshole. I bet you're a real charmer." you continued to compliment the man, trying to get him to open up.

"I guess you could say that. I'm quite the businessman, so you could say being a charmer comes with the job." he smiled.

"Oh I love businessmen!" you leaned in close to him, brushing your hand on his.

"What kind of business are you in?" your eyes flickered down and back up to meet his eyes.

 

Jack watched you from the table, his hand resting on the gun that was in his inner coat pocket. His eyes not leaving you, even after the waiter had brought the food to the table.

Neither did Leon. Although he was farther away than Jack, he watched you like a hawk. Ready to jump on Garcia at any moment.

Jessica watched from the table, amused at how well you were handling the situation.

 

"Mostly pharmaceuticals. But I also mess around with some economics as well."

Jackpot.

You have on recorded audio that Garcia is involved in the pharmaceutical business.

"Oooh, big money!" you slapped his back as you laughed.

 

Leon's leg was practically bouncing the table up and down now.

 

"I've been trying to find something that'll help me stay focused. With my job in the stock market, I simply get too stressed sometimes -- and then _whew!_ next thing I know I'm an anxious mess!" you rested your face in your hands and shook your head.

"You gotta understand. Being in such an important job like yours..." your heart began to beat faster, you were going to try to go in for the big question...

 

"Say... you're in that field. Do you have anything you can suggest to me?" you leaned in again, this time your hand resting on his arm.

 

Garcia eyes locked onto yours.

 

His hand reaching into his pocket...

 


	17. Undercover Part II

Your eyes were fixated on his hand as it dug into his pocket.

The only weapon that you had was strapped to your thigh but you didn't want to blow your cover.

You pushed your lips tightly together as you watched him closely.

 

Leon stood up from his chair, Jessica reached out to grab onto his arm but he moved too quickly.

He walked up to the bar on the opposite side of where Liam and yourself were sitting.

Your eyes widened slightly as you noticed Leon sitting behind Liam.

Your attention left Garcia for a moment, placing it on Leon who was looking at the two of you from the corner of his eye.

 

"Here." Liam finished fishing in his pocket, pulling out a small vial of white powder.

Your eyes immediately darted down to the vial Liam held between his thumb and index finger.

Liam leaned forward, opening your hand and placing it in your palm. 

His face got dangerously close to yours, you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He leaned close to your ear, the warmth of his speech leaving uncomfortable goosebumps on your skin.

"This is confidential. Tell anyone and you'll regret it."

Liam pulled away and straightened his posture, turning back to face the bar.

 

His words left an even more uncomfortable feeling in your mind.

You closed the vial in your hand, pulling your dress forward slightly and dropping it into one of your bra cups.

To make matters worse, your eyes locked onto Leon's as he walked over to the two of you.

"Say, you don't happen to have a five dollar bill do you?" he looked down to Garcia as he stood next to him.

 

Liam shook his head, "No, sorry."

Leon stomped his foot and shook his head, "Damn, I just ran out and I'm dying for another drink."

You flashed a nervous smile at Leon as you batted your eyelashes several times, internally screaming in your mind.

Leon pulled the stool out next to you and sat down, turning slightly away from you but still close enough to hear Garcia.

You leaned back slightly and rammed your elbow into Leon's, irritated at his movements as he could possibly blow the whole thing.

 

The sound of heels clicking loudly on the marble floor about sent you over the edge.

Thinking that it was Jessica, you snapped your head to the left to see a strange woman walking towards the bar.

Was this Liam's connection?

 

The woman walked up to Liam and leaned over his shoulder, rubbing his back with her hand.

The two spoke in Spanish, leaned in close to one another, talking just loud enough that you could barely hear them.

This must be the connection.

She pulled out a white business card and tucked it in his front coat pocket, Liam started to push himself up from the bar stool -- you quickly grabbed for the handgun on your thigh.

"Freeze!" you yelled out, pointing the handgun towards Garcia.

Leon followed not shortly after you, grabbing out his badge and gun, pointing it at the woman.

Liam turned around to face you.

"I - said - freeze!" you yelled out. 

The loud bustling restaurant quickly settled to sudden silence.

 

Liam dropped his right arm and quickly pulled out a handgun from his waistband, pointing it at you.

Krauser leaped from his seat, pushing the table to the side as he ran up, his gun drawn as well.

"Drop it, asshole." Jack's eyes narrowed.

 

Garcia's eyes flickered over to Krauser, his finger hovering over the trigger. The gun pointed right at you.

Leon however quickly jumped on him, trying to pry the gun from his hands. A shot rang out from the gun, causing several screams from the crowd.

The bullet flew right past you, embedding itself in a bottle of liquor that was displayed on a shelf behind the bar. 

The glass bottle exploded -- sending glass and liquid in the air.

Leon grabbed Garcia, wrapping his arm around his neck - pulling him into a chokehold.

Garcia's connection attempted to run away from the scene as she was not under Leon's supervision and gun.

Jessica however made quick work of her, grabbing her wrist as she yanked her back from almost making it to the back exit.

She slapped handcuffs onto her, reading her rights out loud as she placed the woman under arrest.

 

You leaned over the bar, desperately trying to catch your breath as you once again nearly faced death.

The panic that you felt back in Raccoon City rushed back into your mind, sending your body into a state of panic.

You struggled to catch your breath, your heart was thumping wildly in your chest, and your body felt cold and clammy.

Krauser's hand on your shoulder yanked you back into reality.

"You okay?" he asked, his hand still on your shoulder.

 

You buried your face in your sweaty palm, dragging it down the length to your chin. Most likely smearing the eyeliner and mascara that you applied earlier that night.

"Yeah -- I just --" you paused, your heart rate finally settling down.

"I'm good now. I'm good." you nodded your head, Krauser removed his hand from your shoulder.

 

Turning your attention to your other partners, the two suspects were detained and now waiting for back up.

You almost forgot the most important part...

"He handed me this." you dug into your dress, pulling out the small vial of white powder.

"Claiming to me that if I told anyone, I'd be sorry." you held it up for Krauser to examine.

"Looks like he's the one that's sorry now." he took the vial from your hand, raising it up to his eye level to get a better look.

 

Soon after, more federal authorities arrived, taking Garcia and the woman into their custody.

The female instructor walked into the restaurant, the crowd of civilians piling out of the establishment under federal order.

"Well, well. Good job you four. You managed to crack your case easily and with not too many bumps." she placed her hands on her hips, examining the area.

"He must be the dumbest dealer we've seen in a while." she shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"You guys did well." she left you guys with a compliment and a smile.

 

Leon walked over to you and pulled you into a hug.

"Good job, [Y/N]. You're brave." he rubbed your back.

"Thanks for saving me again." you smiled as you hugged him back, breathing in his comforting scent.

You pulled away from him, turning your head to meet the gaze of your three partners.

 

"We all did well. We make a great team." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Are there any Dead Space or Silent Hill fans? I was curious if anyone would be interested if I made a series for these games? They aren't too popular here but those games are in my top 5 along with this franchise and KH! Thanks for any feedback!


	18. Congratulations

You stared up at the white ceiling as you laid restless in bed.

Your group managed to complete the case given to you and tomorrow would be gifted with your graduation.

Your time here had been short but rewarding.

Officially you were now going to be referred to as Agent [Y/N].

 

Your body felt exhausted but your mind was racing, recounting the events that happened.

Cracking Liam Garcia and placing him under arrest.

Garcia's gun sent a bullet whizzing through the air, embedding itself in a bottle. It was so close to landing into your soft skin...

Just thinking of it again gave you chills down your spine.

 

Flashes of the undead of Raccoon City tainted your vision as you closed your eyes.

You tried hard to fight it off but to no avail.

 

Before you knew it, 5:00 AM rolled around.

The sound of the alarm blaring loudly.

Your body felt weighed down as if a ton of bricks were sitting on your shoulders.

Slowly, you pushed yourself from the side of your bed and shut the alarm off.

Jessica stirred slightly, raising her arms up and stretching.

"Hmm ---" she hummed out before rolling to her side, meeting your gaze.

"Good morning, [Y/N]." she smiled slightly.

 

"Good morning," you replied quietly, feeling exhausted.

"Did you get any sleep?" she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

You shook your head followed by a shrug, "Not really." 

"I'm going to take a shower," you added, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

You stripped your clothing and stared into the mirror, inspecting your reflection.

Dark circles were vivid under your [E/C] eyes.

They were a visual representation of your sleepless night.

You pulled the skin under your eyes down with your index finger, leaning close to the mirror.

A sigh escaped your lips.

"Let's hope there are no pictures today." you released the skin and pulled away, turning to the shower and stepping in.

 

The shower was quick but relaxing, you basked in the warmth of the water.

Despite feeling exhausted, the shower helped you feel refreshed.

After getting out of the shower, you brushed your hair and teeth, donned some makeup, and exited with a towel wrapped around your body.

You opened your closet and pulled out the dress blue uniform that you would be wearing to the graduation ceremony.

 

Jessica entered the bathroom and you quickly dressed.

 

Looking into the mirror, you finished buttoning the last button on the dress coat.

You examined yourself in the mirror, straightening out the pressed pants.

Your hair was not long enough to pull back into a tight bun but you did your best with what you had.

Jessica exited the bathroom, dressed as well.

"Looking good!" she smiled.

"Same goes for you." you returned the smile with one of your own.

 

The two of you walked towards the gymnasium, the sound of your heels clicking on the flooring, the only noise that arose between you two.

Once you reached the gymnasium, you sat in your assigned seat by last name.

You turned to scan the crowd, searching for Leon.

You spotted Krauser and not too far up the line laid your eyes on Leon.

He looked so handsome.

His hair was brushed nicely and it seemed he just shaved, his face looking clean.

He spotted you and smiled, accompanied by a wink.

You returned the smile and shook your head, turning around just as the ceremony began.

 

A student started off the ceremony with a speech. Complementing how well everyone did and how thankful they were to be apart of the graduating class of '98.

You fought off the impending doom of falling asleep.

Your eyes feeling heavy as they slowly began to shut.

You would catch yourself drifting off to sleep but quickly pry your eyes open.

 

Finally, your instructor called you up by name. Gifting each student with a medal and certificate.

Once it was your turn, loud whistling came from the crowd. You saw Leon standing and clapping, raising his fingers to his lips and whistling. 

A blush formed on your cheeks as you sheepishly smiled. 

"Congratulations," your instructor smiled widely, pinning a medal to your chest and handing you the certificate. He pointed you towards a photographer that snapped a photo of you and the instructor.

With a pat on your back, he sent you on your way.

 

Now you were officially a government agent.

 

When Leon was called, you whooped and hollered out. Hoping that you could embarrass him. 

But he smiled and embraced your cheering.

Once he stepped down from the stage, he jogged towards you and picked you up in his arms. Hugging you tightly, placing a small kiss on the top of your head.

"Congrats, [Y/N]." he set you back down on your feet.

"Congrats, Leon."

 

 

_The next day..._

 

"This is bittersweet," Jessica remarked as the two of you began to pack the room up.

You managed to get some help from her in getting a place in the city not far from the academy.

"Yeah." you agreed, nervous slightly as to what life would be throwing your way in the near future.

 

"We'll have to keep in touch," you added, hopefully making her feel better about leaving.

You had mixed feelings about Jessica but for the most part, she was a nice girl.

"Leon is going to be staying with you, right?" she asked as she closed her trunk, packing away the rest of her items.

 

"I think so -- for now." you shrugged.

You asked Leon if that's what he wanted, he agreed but how he said it was why you thought it might only be temporary -- but you were uncertain.

How he answered your question was, "Yeah! That shouldn't be a problem."

Shouldn't be a problem...

Maybe you were just overthinking -- again.

 

You hugged Jessica and promised that the two of you would get together sometime.

"Good luck," you wished her, not sure as to when the next time the two of you would see each other again.

She wished you the same, hoping that your first job as an agent would be an exciting one.

You heaved your heavy bag down the hall to meet with Leon who was standing by the entrance.

 

"Hey," he smirked as you walked up towards him.

"I called a taxi so we have a ride to our place. You got the key?" Leon added.

You dug in your pocket, then into another one, slapping your sides as you panicked -- unable to find the key.

"Oh no!" you yelled out in a worried tone.

Leon's face scrunched up as he began to worry that you lost the key to your new apartment.

"Kidding!" you chuckled as you pulled the key out of your front pocket.

"You're hilarious." Leon rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

The taxi pulled up to the front of the building, Leon picked up your bag along with his.

He put the bags into the trunk and joined you in the backseat of the taxi.

"Ready?" he placed a hand on your thigh and gave it a squeeze.

It was the first day of the rest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another filler chapter --- the next one will be better!


	19. First Day of the Rest of Your Lives

You were silent as you watched the world go by as the taxi driver drove you to your new home.

Leon was silent too, his gaze also out the window.

Despite this not being the first time going through a big change -- it was still a change.

A change that felt much like the one leaving Raccoon City -- except this time you were in better shape, physically and still developing on the mental part.

 

It would be no surprise that you wouldn't have a smooth transition of going back to 'normal' from everything you experienced. You watched horrors unfold in front of your eyes that could only be imagined in the mind of a demented individual.

Then the realization of Umbrella's true intentions in the world and the massive laboratory that rested under your feet.

Everything mashed together into a massive shitstorm that raged through the city and through your mind.

 

"We're here..." Leon's voice snapped you out of your thoughts, you shook your head and peered upwards -- looking up to the massive apartment building that towered over the taxi.

Leon exited the taxi and walked over to your side, opening the door for you.

"Thanks," you smiled a sheepish smirk, flattered by Leon's charming gesture.

Leon took out your bags from the trunk, paid the taxi driver, and joined you by your side.

"Got the key still, right?" Leon raised his brows, referencing your joke that you pulled on him earlier.

"Yes," you pulled the key out of your pocket, "No jokes this time." a smile spread across your lips again.

 

As you entered the building, you were greeted by a young man that was the front desk clerk.

He was a bit rugged looking, possibly a drug user or a frequent drinker but was quite attentive.

"Hey there!" he pushed himself from the desk and stood.

"Hey." Leon turned towards him, you stood at his side but slightly behind him.

"Are you two seein' someone?" the man walked from behind the desk to the front, leaning on it with his elbow.

Leon grabbed the key that you had dangling from your finger.

"Nope, new tenants." Leon held the key up, dangling it in front of the man's face.

 

The young man pushed himself off from the desk and peeked around Leon's side, locking eyes with you.

"Who's this?" he smiled.

"She's my girlfriend, who are you?" Leon answered sternly.

_Girlfriend..._

"I am Ross---" he held onto the S, continuing to hiss it out as he returned his gaze back to Leon.

"I'm Leon, guess we'll see you around -- Ross." Leon turned away from him and walked to the elevator, with you in tow. Quickly turning around for a moment to see Ross still watching the two of you.

"Interesting individual." you broke the momentary silence in the elevator.

This was a nice apartment building, upper class almost -- so it was odd for them to have someone like Ross to be hired as their front desk clerk.

The elevator stopped at the 10th floor.

You followed Leon as he scanned the doors, looking for the number of your new home.

 

He stopped at 1020.

 

Leon put the key in the door, unlocked the door, turned the knob, and stepped in.

It was dark, the smell of new paint still hung in the air.

Leon felt along the wall and found a light switch, he flipped it upwards and the light on the ceiling turned on.

It revealed a nice, classy apartment. 

Luckily, it was already furnished, the furniture was basic but still was a nice touch.

"Nice place." you walked away from Leon and plopped down on the couch, kicking your feet up on the armrest and stretching.

"Hopefully we can stay here for longer than a few weeks." you closed your eyes, taking in the warm feeling of stability.

"At least we have jobs this time." Leon walked over to the couch, lifted your feet up and sat down, replacing your feet in their original spot.

"Speaking of that, we have to report to the agency at 0700 hours Wednesday."

You realized that it was Monday, that means you had only one day to settle in before you had to start working again.

 

"I kinda enjoyed this time off." you huffed out a sigh, Leon cocked an eyebrow.

You lifted your head, looking Leon in the eye, "Not the whole zombie thing. Just the whole, not working thing."

Leon smiled and pushed your legs to the side, crawling on top of you.

 

Those blue moonstone pools of his beamed down at your [E/C] orbs.

The two of you were silent, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm really glad I found you." Leon finally spoke.

A smile spread across your lips, "I'm really glad I saved you." you replied.

"Oh, you saved me?" he chuckled slightly.

"Call it even, we saved each other." you smiled.

Little did Leon know that him being with you in this apartment was helping you more than he ever knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another slow chapter, next we will be diving into you and Leon working with Hunnigan etc! Introducing new characters... thanks for reading!


	20. Day One

_Beep Beep Beep!_

 

The monotone sound of the alarm clock blared in your ears.

You stirred underneath the blankets as you rubbed your tired eyes.

Without looking, you pulled your arm from under the covers and blindly fished for the alarm's button, then proceeded to slam down on it.

 

_That blaring noise... The sound of the alarm..._

 

That beeping was identical to the alarm that you had in your apartment in Raccoon City.

You flipped to your right side and grabbed hold of the electronic clock.

 

As your eyes adjusted from just waking up, you examined the clock and determined it was the same product.

A feeling of deja-vu set in your mind as this morning felt like the same tragic day that occurred not so long ago.

 

As you leaned forward in bed, you placed your forehead in your right palm.

You prayed that hopefully, this day would not end up the same as the morning you last woke up in Raccoon City.

 

It then hit you that today was the day you would start working at the government facility Leon and yourself were assigned to.

He had already woke up before you and took off early in the morning as he was to report before you.

Maybe he was in a different position than you were assigned...

Nonetheless, your emotions were a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

 

You pushed yourself out of bed and into the bathroom.

 

There was a small note taped to the bathroom mirror:

" _Dear [Y/N], I've made you some coffee and it's in the pot._  
_I hope you find waking up this early again not too much of a pain in the ass._  
_See you soon._  
_\- Leon_."

 

You smiled at the kind gesture of your roommate.

Quickly you sped through your morning rituals of taking a brisk shower, brushing your hair and teeth, applying some makeup, and styling your hair.

You dressed in an all-black dress attire; black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black heels.

Your hair was finally starting to give itself a small bit of length, so you let it flow down naturally.

Happy with how you would present yourself on your first day, you strolled into the kitchen.

 

Taking the pot of coffee, you poured it into a thermos that was already in the cabinet above the coffee pot.

You checked the clock on the stove, it read 7:17 AM.

"Hmm, I've got some time," you spoke to yourself, you needed to be at the bureau at 8:30. But you needed to flag down a taxi to get you there.

 

You grabbed a small bag that you turned into your purse and exited your apartment.

Just as you finished locking the door, a woman stepped out from another apartment.

"Oh, hello. Did you just move in?" the woman had a Southern accent; she was roughly the same height as you, a white female with a little shorter than chin-length brown hair. She was carrying what looked like to be a basket of clothes.

 

Her voice startled you which caused you to drop your keys.

Just as she bent down to pick them up for you, setting the basket by her side. You proceeded to bend down the same.

The woman managed to scoop your apartment key up before you did, she handed it to you.

 

"Yeah, yeah I did." you smiled sheepishly. Your smile thanking her for being kind and getting your key for you.

"Hmm, it's always nice to meet new people. My name's Zoe." she smiled.

"[Y/N]," you replied.

"That's a pretty name." she placed one hand in her jeans back pocket, "When did you move in?"

The woman seemed sweet and obviously meant well but you needed to get moving if you wanted to make it to work on time.

"Just two days ago. Look -- I would love to get to know you better but I'm gonna be late to work if I don't get a move on." you furrowed your eyebrows slightly as you wanted to sound the least bit rude.

 

Zoe raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I just start talkin' and I don't realize when I start to ramble. I'll let you go." she bent down and regathered her basket of clothing,  
"I'll see you around. Have a nice day at work, [Y/N]."  
  
she waved with her free hand a soft goodbye and walked past you towards the back of the hallway, past your apartment.

 

You quickly walked up to the elevator and impatiently poked the request button.

Your foot tapped as you waited for the elevator to finish rising to the level and open the door.

As you entered, you furiously pushed the ground floor button and then close door one as well.

'Can't you go any faster?!' you thought to yourself, unsure of the amount of time that has passed but you felt as if you were behind schedule.

 

The elevator doors opened to the ground floor and you rushed out the doors.

Just as you were about out the front door, a familiar voice called out from behind the desk.

"Ah, it's our new tenant." it was Ross, he was leaned back in his seat with his feet crossed on top of the desk.

He put his feet down on the floor and leaned forward, peeking at you.

"Looks like you're in a rush. Where's your boyfriend?" he raised his brows as he studied your body.

 

"He's at work and that's where I'm heading." you curtly replied to the sleazeball of a man.

"Well, well. Have yourself a good day," he smiled, pulling his lips back to reveal his yellowing teeth.

You pushed yourself quickly through the doors and shook your body as the man gave you an uneasy feeling.

 

You trotted to the edge of the sidewalk that was in front of a busy street, you stuck your body halfway out into the street and furiously waved your arm.

After two taxis drove by the third one was your lucky one.

As you entered the taxi, you gave the driver the address to your new employer.

With a loud sigh escaping your lips, you fell back into the seat and closed your eyes.

 

The driver drove you out to the outskirts of town and pulled up to what was a five-story business building.

There were no visible signs outside indicating exactly what it was. The windows were tinted a dark color and there was a security fence that wrapped around the building.

"Thank you." you thanked the driver and paid him the fee that you owed him, "Keep the change," you added as you exited the yellow cab.

 

You walked up to the gate of the security fence and pressed the large white button on the intercom.

"Hello?" you called out to the speaker.

"This is a private government building. Only those with proper identification may enter the premises." a female voice spoke through the box.

You raised your head to notice a security camera that was facing downward towards you and the intercom.

 

Fishing into your bag, you pulled out an identification card that had your picture on it.

Below the photo were several numbers that acted as your ID serial number.

You pushed yourself up on your tippy-toes and held the badge up to the camera.

This was not exactly a way you expected a government facility to conduct security.

 

The voice did not speak for a moment and you held the ID up to the camera for what felt like forever.

Then the sound of a loud buzz blared from the gate, it slid open and allowed you to enter.

 

Just as you walked into the door, a security man greeted you.

"Good morning," the man smiled as he pushed himself up from his seat behind a table.

"May I see your ID?" he held his hand out.

You handed him the plastic card and he proceeded to examine it.

"Well, Miss [Y/N] [L/N]. Seems like you're a fresh face." he placed the card back in your palm with a grin.

You returned the smile, "Yeah. Today is my first day."

"Names Marquell. It's nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll see each other a lot." he motioned you to step through the metal detector that was beside him. 

"You can empty your pockets before you enter." he pulled out a large plastic bowl from beside his chair and placed it on the table.

You fished through your pockets and pulled out your keys as well as some spare change.

 

You stepped through the metal detector and was pleased to not hear the alarm go off.

Marquell handed the bowl to you so you could collect your belongings.

"Have a nice day, Miss [L/N]." he nodded his head and allowed you to enter the building.

 

You pushed yourself through a revolving door and stepped into a large lobby with marble flooring.

Your eyes examined the large room.

The walls were white with ornate designs painted in silver.

There were different photos placed along the walls of different people, documents, and awards.

 

It was empty for the most part besides some people quietly talking near the bathrooms off to the right from where you entered.

In the middle of the large lobby was a large brown reception desk.

There behind the desk was a gorgeous Hispanic woman. She had long black hair that flowed past her shoulders in almost goddess-like waves.

She had the perfect amount of makeup that accented her olive skin tone.

Her eyes flickered up from her glasses as you approached her desk.

She smiled as you spoke, "Hi, I'm supposed to report here today at 8:30. I'm [Y/N] [L/N]."

 

The woman picked up a manilla folder and flipped through several papers before stopping on the last one.

"Oh yes, [Y/N]." she had a thick accent, "Congratulations on your first day here. I'll take you to see Mr. Linux." she pushed herself from the desk and met you on the outside, she had the folder still in her grasp.

"I'm Rosalina but you can call me Rosa." she turned and led you from the lobby and to a stairwell. The two of you climbed as she asked you several questions, "Are you excited?" she turned her head towards you slightly.

You chuckled nervously, "Yeah and a bit nervous. I haven't had an official first day on a job in a while."

 

Rosa nodded, "Oh yes, we are informed about the Raccoon City incident. I'm very sorry that happened to you."

You shrugged your shoulders slightly, "It's in the past now. Just trying to move on from it."

Rosa nodded again, "That's the best way to recover. I'm glad you think like that, it's hard sometimes."

The two of you walked up two flights of stairs and Rosa led you through a door on the second-floor landing.

 

She led you down a walkway between several offices and cubicles. The sounds of people talking and laughing echoed through the building's floor, it reminded you of the precinct's rooms back at the RPD building.

Instead of leading you to an office, she led you to a break room.

"You can sit here while I hunt down Mr.Linux, I didn't see his office door open. I will be right back." she motioned towards the small table in the middle of the break room, then left to hunt down the man.

 

You pulled out a chair and sat down, raising your right hand and nervously bit down on your thumb.

The sounds of voices drew closer to the room that you were sitting in, this caused your heart to quicken its pace as these voices would be new people for you to meet.

A brunette woman entered the room, she had medium hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was taller than you were which her heels added to her height.

She was laughing with a blonde haired man before she noticed you sitting at the table.

At first, she didn't say anything, she walked around you and to the refrigerator, pulling out what was most likely her lunchbox.

She pulled out the chair in front of you and sat down, not saying anything to you.

 

You raised your attention to her as your eyes locked for a moment.

Neither one of you spoke for a minute but the woman broke and finally spoke, "You must be new here." she smiled slightly, tilting her head to one side.

You nodded slowly, "First day."

 

The woman chuckled as she pulled out a sandwich from her bag and taking a bite out of it.

She swallowed before speaking again, "I remember my first day. It was just so much to take in. Don't you agree, Richard?" she leaned to the side and looked to the blonde man that was leaned against the doorframe sipping on a cup of coffee.

 

"I'm sure it was." you raised your brows slightly as you dropped your gaze down to your left leg that was crossed over your right.

"What's your name? Might as well learn it since we're gonna be co-workers if you're going to be assigned to this floor." the woman smiled before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"[Y/N]." your answer was short and to the point, unimpressed by the first impression this woman was giving you.

"Well, [Y/N]. I'm Helena and I've already mentioned Richard over there." she pointed to the blonde man.

You flashed a grin across your face as it almost pained you to do so.

 

"Well, well, well." a familiar voice wafted into the room which prompted you to turn around in your seat.

There stood Leon with his arms crossed across his chest, he had a smile on his lips.

"Glad to see you made it in." he brushed past Richard, not acknowledging him.

You smiled as he walked up towards you, "Was a little bumpy getting here but I did."

"Great. Can't wait to give you the scoop." he pulled a chair that was beside Helena and sat down next to you...


	21. Day One - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updating! Hope you enjoy!

Your eyes darted from Leon's orbs over to the woman that introduced herself as Helena.

She had moved her attention from you to a newspaper that had been sitting on the chair next to her.

"It's great that we're on the same floor, that means that we might get a case together sometime." Leon smiled.

"But I've already been assigned a mission," he added.

 

"What?!" you raised your voice, excited for the man.

Helena looked up from her newspaper for a moment as she listened to your conversation.

 

"That's awesome, Leon. Where at?" you smiled as you cocked your head to the side.

His expression dropped slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'll be going to South America."

 

Immediately your curious smile plummeted into a frown and your eyebrows knitted downwards.

"...South America?" the words flowed quietly from your lips.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, but it shouldn't be too long... I'll be partnering with Krauser actually, so at least I'll be with a familiar face."

A weak smile grew back onto your lips as you tried to be happy for Leon but you didn't want to be alone.

 

You felt that you were not ready yet to be alone for an extended period of time; after everything, Leon was the backbone of comfort for you.

And it is unsure of how long we would be gone, which caused even more anxiety to stir in you.

 

Leon placed his hand on top of yours for a moment and patted it.

"Don't worry, I promise that I will come back in one piece." he smiled, it was a slight reassurance in the storm of anxiousness.

"When are you leaving?" you asked.

Leon sighed slightly, "This Saturday."

 

You pushed your lips together and nodded, "That's really soon."

Your male companion patted your hand once again but this time kept his hand on top of yours.

"I'm sorry. It won't be bad I promise." he rubbed the skin of your hand in a small circle with his thumb.

 

"Ah, yes, [Y/N]!" a male voice called out from behind your, Leon quickly yanked his hand from yours.

You turned around to see a man that was slightly older than you. He had fair skin with slicked-back black hair, he was clean-cut and wearing what looked to be an expensive suit.

Pushing the chair back quickly, you stood up and greeted your new boss with a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Linux." you smiled as the man shook your hand.

 

"Please, call me Harvey," he paused for a moment as his attention drifted to Leon, "I see that Leon found you."

You turned towards him with a smile and then back towards Harvey, "Yeah he did."

Harvey motioned you to follow him and he walked you down the aisle where more cubicles were and stopped towards the back.

 

"This will be your desk when you're here at the facility." Harvey let you look at the small area that was now yours. The three barriers around the desk were blank and the desk was empty besides a computer/keyboard and a phone. 

Your thoughts traced back to the photos back at your home in Raccoon City that could've littered the desk but those no longer existed -- maybe it was time to create new ones.

Harvey introduced you to the people that were around your cubicle, they all were very friendly which eased the worries of a new job.

"There's one last person you've got to meet." he walked you away from the cubicle areas, down a hallway, and into a room on the same floor near the break area.

He knocked twice on the door before entering.

It was dark inside besides the glow from computer screens, there were several chairs in front of computers but all of them were empty.

At the end of the computer line sat a woman facing a computer.

 

"Ingrid..." he called out the woman's name, she spun around in the office chair and her gaze met yours through her glasses.

"Ingrid, this is [Y/N] our newest addition." Harvey introduced you to the woman who looked roughly the same age as you.

"Hello, [Y/N]. You can call me Hunnigan too, I hear that more than my first name." she smiled and chuckled as she stood and put out a hand to meet yours.

 

You reached your hand out and the two of you met hands with a shake.

"The two of you will be working closely together. Her other partner is Leon as well, so I assume you all will get along just fine." Harvey added.

"We'll be seeing each other a lot. I'll see you around." Hunnigan waved goodbye as Harvey led you out of the room and back to your desk.

 

Harvey let you loose to fill out some paperwork at your desk and to get comfortable in the area.

Before you knew it, 5:00 pm rolled around and it was time for you to leave for the day.

"Hey there, trouble." Leon's voice called out as he peeked his head over the wall of your cubicle.

Leon walked around the side and stood in the opening, "Are you ready?" he asked, although you didn't answer.

You leaned down and grabbed your bag.

 

The two of you walked out of the building together but you kept quiet most of the way home.

Leon looked down at you occasionally on the cab ride home.

The two of you arrived at the apartment building and took the elevator up to your apartment.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked once again as he already asked in the cab earlier.

 

"Yeah," you replied as you took your shoes off at the door.

Leon walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"You've been quiet the whole way back." he cracked the beer open and took a swig.

"I'm just ---" you began to open up as you walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, curling your legs up to your stomach.

"I'm worried about you leaving." your eyebrows furrowed as your gaze darted from Leon to your toes.

 

Leon took your hand in his and squeezed it.

"It'll be alright. If I could last in Raccoon City, I'm sure South America isn't gonna be shit." he smiled.

Your eyes raised from your feet and up to meet his eyes, Leon leaned in and placed a tender kiss on your cheeks.

You weren't ready yet to let Leon know that you're scared to be alone...


	22. Alone

Leon set his suitcase down on the floor in front of the door.

He pulled his coat on as the weather outside began to get colder as winter began to knock on the door, the winter holidays drawing closer as well.

After Leon finished pulling his coat on, you handed him a book bag which he threw over his right shoulder.

 

"Everything will be fine. I'll be back before you know it." Leon tried to smile with reassurance but he knew that it wasn't helping how you felt.

You returned the smile but the sides of your lips rose and fell quickly.

Leon pulled you into a hug and held you tightly for a moment.

He rubbed the back of your and placed a small kiss at the top of your head.

 

"Leon..." you began to speak finally after staying silent for so long.

"Leon, I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone yet." sighing heavily, you pulled away from his embrace and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]. But -- we don't really have a choice in this. You'll be okay, I'll be okay." he placed each of his hands on each of your shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

 

He pulled his hands from your shoulders and bent down to pick his suitcase up, his free hand on the doorknob.

"The taxi should be here now. I've got to go, [Y/N]." Leon placed a kiss on your lips, opened the front door, and left for the airport.

 

You stood in the same spot that you were for a moment before heading to the kitchen and pulling out a few of the beers that were Leon's.

Slowly -- you shuffled your feet towards the couch, tugged at the blanket that was draped over the back of the piece of furniture, wrapped your lower half with the soft fabric, and flipped on the TV.

You flipped through various channels before giving up and landing on NBC as an episode of _Friends_ was playing. The roaring of the loud laugh track blared through your home as you began to swig from the carbonated alcohol.

 

Several hours had passed and you woke up with a jolt as you knocked down several empty beer cans onto the floor.

 

You ran a tried hand down your face and shook your head -- a burp escaping and the taste of beer pushing itself up through the back of your throat and through your nostrils.

"Gross..." you slurred out to yourself as you pushed yourself up off the couch and staggered to the bathroom...

 

 

 

_A week and a half later..._

 

 

"Hey there, [Y/N]." you heard the voice of a Southern woman call from behind you as you stuffed your clothing into the washer.

You turned around and saw the familiar face of the woman that you had met in the hallway a little over a week ago.

"Zoe... right?" you asked as you tilted your head to the side with a smile.

 

She nodded and threw a heavy basket of clothing on top of the folding table in the apartment building's laundry room.

"How are you doin'? It's been a bit since I've seen 'ya." she turned to face you, leaning on the table.

 

"I'm okay. Just been doing boring stuff at work and coming home. Repeat." you shrugged your shoulders as you poured the detergent over the clothing.

"I heard that. I've been workin' long shifts at the diner just down the block. You should try it, it's good and there are some nice folks there." Zoe replied.

 

"Hey there, Zoe." the familiar voice of the front door man called out from the hall.

 

You turned and saw the familiar face of Ross.

 

This time you had a good minute to really soak in his appearance...

 

He was a little taller than you, maybe he was roughly 5'9".

You noticed his hair, it was a short, shaggy blonde and was parted in the middle, the locks pushing to either side; a bit slick looking.

His skin was a pale white with some broken up stubble of a beard.

He wasn't ugly but he most definitely was not your type. His face was slightly sunk in from either drug use or drinking, maybe a mixture of both. Dark circles were prevalent under his eyes which looked like they were tender but worn out from whatever troubles his life brought him.

 

He had a pair of headphones around his neck that was blasting loud heavy metal music as you could hear the intensity of the guitars and drums rattling.

"Hey there, Ross." she waved slightly as she began to dump her laundry into a washer.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Ross called out as he noticed you examining him intently.

You blinked several times and quickly turned your head away from him to Zoe.

 

Ross stepped into the laundry room and jumped up on top of the table, his legs dangling off the edge.

"How's life treating you girls?" Ross broke the silence that was hanging in the room after he walked in.

 

"Okay, I guess. Tryin' to get [Y/N] over there to cheer up a bit." Zoe pointed towards you but you twitched the right side of your mouth slightly.

You turned to leave but Ross stopped you in your tracks, his hand resting on your stomach just underneath of your sternum.

His hand lingered there for an uncomfortable amount of time.

 

"Why don't you let me take you out for something to eat tonight. I know you've been kinda lonely up there." his eyes raised to the ceiling, referencing that you lived on the 10th floor and that Leon has been gone.

You roughly slapped his hand away from you and stormed out of the laundry room, Zoe attempting to quickly follow after you but you quickly dashed for the elevator before she even had a chance to see you.

 

Once you entered your apartment, you slammed the door loudly and dropped onto the couch.

The entire apartment was dark except for the light shining from the television and the setting sun that shined through your large window in the living room.

 

You watched as small flakes of snow slowly began to drift from the sky and down towards the ground.

The apartment turned from its usual cleanliness and pleasantly organized to a developing mess of clothing, shoes, and various utensils from the various times you ate on the couch.

This entire time you had been sleeping in the living room and doing all the daily tasks in the living room.

 

You hadn't slept in the master room since Leon left.

The entire right side of the bed being empty just made you feel just as lonely as before.

 

So, you took up resting in the living room.

Even pondering on getting a dog or a cat to keep you company.

A nice, loving face to greet you once you came home each day.

 

Your eyes started to close as another episode of _Friends_  began to play on the television.

Before you knew it --- you drifted off to sleep...

 

 

 

The sound of your front door knob turning woke you from your slumber.

Your eyes still tired and trying to adjust as you were slowly waking, tried to focus on the door.

 

You wondered if Leon had returned home already, accomplishing his mission and finally was back home.

With this thought still in your mind, you continued to lay on the couch, your eyes closing again and slowly beginning to drift back to sleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Toon in soon to find out --- btw, there will be some triggering content next chapter.


	23. Alone - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning!:
> 
> Beyond this note is triggering content involving sexual assault by a man. If you are easily disturbed by this type of content, I suggest reading at your own risk.
> 
> PS: This chapter has been updated -- I wasn't happy with the original content.

You waited for Leon to lightly shake you awake so that he could let you know that he had returned.

Your body had started to finally wake up but your mind remained in the fog of slumber -- you stirred lightly under the blanket that was draped over your body.

 

With your eyes remaining closed but you could hear the sound of the front door's deadbolt locking with a  _click._

You hummed tiredly, "It's late... I will-" you paused as a yawn escaped your throat, "I will meet you in the room in a second."  
  
Your hands took the soft fabric of the blanket and balled it up in your fists as you buried your face in it.

 

He remained quiet but you could hear the creaking of the floor beneath his feet as his footsteps grew louder -- walking towards you.

The couch shifted as his weight was added to the far end of the piece of furniture near your feet.

You remained still as Leon's cold fingers danced and tickled the skin of the sides of your feet and up to your calves.

 

"Your hands are cold," you chuckled out slightly, eyes still closed as a faint smile grew on your lips.

He was silent again which was enough this time to grab your attention.

 

You raised your head and opened your eyes just enough that you could try and make him out in the darkness of the living room; the colorful flashing lights of the television barely lighting the room.

With a rub of the eyes, your blood ran cold as it wasn't Leon sitting on the opposite end of the couch but Ross.

 

 

You quickly yanked your legs and feet away from the man as you curled up, your arms wrapped around your knees.

"R-Ross, what are you doing in here?!" you stuttered out, trying to wrap your head around the current situation.

"A-And how did you get in here?" you added but soon remembering that you left the front door unlocked, an old habit from living in Raccoon City.

 

Ross was still keeping quiet but he had started to twiddle his thumbs.

Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room and you could see his eyes darting back and forth between you and the television.

He opened his mouth to speak but he ran a hand through his frazzled blonde hair.

 

"I know you've been lonely, [Y/N]. I have too. 'Yer too pretty to be sad 'n lonely." he finally spoke, his voice low and raspy -- he was watching his thumbs circle around one another.

"I have too an' well I've just been wantin' to..." he stopped talking as he turned towards you, leaned over towards you and pushed the part of the blanket that was covering your knees.

 

You jumped back quickly, nearly falling off the side of the couch but quickly caught yourself on the coffee table with your hands.

"R-Ross, you need to leave now!" you yelled out as you pointed towards the front door.

 

He didn't budge from his spot.

 

"I mean it!" you yelled out again as you leaned over to grab his arm to yank him from the couch and push him out of the door.

As you grabbed ahold of Ross's sleeve to pull him, he grabbed ahold of your wrist tightly with his hand.

 

You pulled back from him as you struggled to free yourself from his grasp.

As he had his hand on one wrist, he quickly grabbed the other and threw you harshly onto the floor.

 

You wiggled from under his weight as you attempted to free yourself but he was almost too strong.

His hot breath burned your nostrils as he breathed his heavily boozed breath onto your face.

 

He leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on your lips, you yelped out and wiggled more erratically as you tried to fight off the kiss.

The taste of his mouth was almost enough to make you vomit.

 

An instinct washed over your body as you decided to bite down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood and make him recoil back in pain.

"You bitch!" he yelled out, removing his hand from one of your wrists to give you a nice backhand to the face.

The pain was only temporary as more instinct kicked in, you took your free hand and dug your nails into Ross's arm that was pinning your other hand.

 

Ross cried out once again and you raised your knee up to his gut and gave him a good blow.

You pushed Ross off of your body and scrambled to your feet, tripping over the rug in the middle of the room; sending your face into the corner of the coffee table, blood beginning to pour out of the open wound.

 

'Gun! Gun! I need that gun!' you cried out frantically in your mind as you pushed yourself up off your knees and taking off towards your bedroom.

 

The gun was in your bedside table, sitting there just for emergencies like this.

 

Ross pushed himself up off the floor and ran down the short hallway after you.

 

You entered the room before him and quickly shut the door, sliding down onto the floor and sitting in front of it.

Ross began trying to force his way through the door, the heavy pounding of his frame slamming against the door was rocking your body back and forth.

 

Your eyes glanced up to look for the lock on the knob, "What kind of place doesn't have locks on room doors?!" you cried out.

There was a chair just beside your foot, so you pushed yourself as close to the chair as you could without removing yourself from the door.

 

You grabbed a hold of the chair leg with the top of your foot and dragged it towards you, you stood up and slammed the back of the chair under the doorknob.

 

Quickly, you skidded over to the nightstand and frantically searched for the handgun.

Once you found it, you checked the bottom to find the clip missing.

 

It was empty.

 

Frustrated tears streamed from your eyes and the sound of Ross busting his way into the room caused you to scream.

He stood in the doorway for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, his bloody lip swollen and bruised.

Ross watched your movements and as you attempted to jump on the bed and run past him, he pounced on you.

 

He grabbed ahold of your shorts that you had fallen asleep in.

You struggled beneath him again but he wrapped his legs around yours and pinned you down by your neck with his hand that wasn't occupied.

The hand that had ahold of your shorts moved under them as he began to touch your body -- his fingers roaming your private area despite your protests for him to stop.

 

You ground your teeth as you clenched your jaw tightly, trying to block out the things that Ross was doing and finding a way to stop him; however, he had you trapped well underneath of his weight.

 

You wiggled your fingers of your right hand as you tried to inch closer to the empty handgun that laid not too far from your side.

The sound of Ross's zipper caused your eyes to widen in fear.

He yanked your shorts to your ankles.

This however fueled your desire to reach the gun and beat him in the side of the head with it.

 

"I found some good stuff in your wallet too." Ross pulled out a wad of cash that you had in your purse and waved it in your face before shoving it back in his jean's front pocket.

 

Ross yanked your shorts down and as he lightened his grip on your throat as he positioned himself to push into you, even more; you took the opportunity to raise your head and headbutt him in the nose.

Ross cried in pain as he moved his hand from over your privates and hold his nose, blood pouring out from his nostrils and the open wound on the bridge.

 

You rolled over to your right and grabbed hold of the handgun, taking it and pulling your arm back as to wind up for a powerful blow.

 

Ross turned his head towards you and you took the handgun to the side of his face.

This managed to knock him out cold, his body collapsing on your bed.

 

You breathed heavily as you examined him unconscious on your bed, his pants pulled down to his knees, and his boxers just below his pelvis.

With the handgun still right in your grasp, you squeezed it tightly before throwing it at him.

You aimed right for his head which it bounced off of, busting his eyebrow open.

 

Your body felt like a ton of bricks as you collapsed onto the floor.

You didn't feel like crying and you didn't feel like killing him either.

 

You fixed your clothing that Ross had disturbed and staggered into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and calling the police.

 

It wasn't long for the police to come.

 

They managed to get Ross to come to and read him his rights before putting him in cuffs and carrying him out of your apartment.

A friendly officer asked you several questions and interrogated you about the event that had just unfolded.

 

"Here's my card." he handed you a small white business card, "If you need anyone to talk to or have anything else for us... Just give me a call."

 

The officer ensured that you would be okay being there in your apartment alone, which you insisted that you were.

Once they left, you collapsed onto your couch and stared blankly at the ceiling.


	24. Home Again

" _If you need anyone to talk to or have anything else for us. Just give me a call."_

The words of the police officer that took Ross away echoed in your mind as you sat on the toilet of your bathroom.

 

Your mind racing as you took in everything that had just occurred.

First, everything that happened in Raccoon City.  
Umbrella Corp. managed to create a deadly virus that took over the city that you called home.   
  
You watched humanity shift into mindless killing machines, eating monstrosities -- and creatures that you couldn't even wrap your mind around.

 

Then, once you thought you could finally move on from your dance with death -- Ross forced his way into your home and almost your being.

But you needed to stay strong, not only for yourself but your occupation as well.

If you were going to be an agent for the government, you needed to keep your mental health in check just as much as your physical.

 

You hadn't been to work since the Ross incident, which was going on a week now.

"I've been pretty sick. I plan on going to see a doctor, I will be back Monday," you told your supervisor as you skirted around the truth, not wanting to let anyone know about the situation unless they heard about it from the news or another source already.

"I'll let Harvey know. Hope you feel better and see you Monday, [Y/N]!" their peppy tone was almost like nails on a chalkboard to your ears, you just needed to mellow out for a moment, try and melt away from the world.

 

 

You got up from the toilet and drew yourself a bath, sticking your hand under the faucet to get just the right temperature of hot water -- just hot enough not to painfully boil your skin but hot enough to hopefully melt all your feelings away.

Once the water was warm enough for your tastes, you poured some bubble soap into the tub.

Stripping yourself naked, you darted into the kitchen for a beer and grabbed a pack of cigarettes that were left here by Ross as they must've fallen out of his pocket.

 

You hadn't touched a cigarette since you were in your teens but decided that maybe this toxic stick filled with tobacco could be something that could take the edge of your jarred emotions.

Before you entered the tub, you walked back to the kitchen and lit the cigarette on the hot coil of the stovetop. Inhaling the toxic smoke and exhaling deeply, watching the white whisps escape your lips and linger in the air above your head.

 

As you dipped yourself slowly in the tub, you continued to puff on the cigarette, feeling the rush of nicotine coarse through your body and swarm into your head. A nicotine high came onto you quickly as you hadn't experienced a cigarette in so long.

 

A much needed exhale pushed itself from between your lips as you relaxed in the water, almost allowing your head to be submerged in the pinky, foamy water.

"[Y/N]?" a voice called from the front room of your apartment, it was Zoe.

You sighed loudly as you just wanted to be alone.   
  


Zoe had been checking up on you ever since she watched Ross get taken away in cuffs from your apartment, his face was bloody and swollen from your retaliation.

It was very kind of her to be concerned with your well being, even if it did annoy you at times.

"In here," you called out from the bathroom.

"Hey you," she peeked her head from the cracked open door, "See you're kinda busy but ---" she stopped for a moment as she noticed the lit cigarette dangling from between your pointer and middle fingers.

"When did you start smoking?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Just started," you replied as you took a drag.

 

"I just quit and let me tell you, you'll feel a lot better if you do now before you're hooked." her voice was stern slightly.

"Anywho," she continued, "I got you somethin'." a smile was spread across her lips.

 

You pushed yourself up slightly in the tub but not enough that Zoe would be able to see your bare torso.

"His name is Rick!" she grinned as she displayed a rather fat orange tabby cat.

 

Your brows raised as you were shocked at the fact she had brought you a pet.

"I figure that you might want some company, you're usually cooped up in here all alone -- since Leon left. And Rick needs a good home."

Zoe let the chubby cat down onto the floor, his big green orbs locking onto your eyes as the two of you stared in a stalemate.

 

"I-I don't think I want a cat, Zoe. I really don't have the time..." you attempted to argue with her attempt to give you the animal but she quickly shook her head.

"Just give him a chance, a day or so. Pets are known to help people out of depression." Zoe urged you to give the little guy a chance.

 

"What makes you think I'm depressed?" you asked in an offended tone.

"Oh, I didn't mean anythin' by it. I just know stuffs been tough for you, that's all. And you ain't actin' the same lately." she defended her words.

"Just give Rick a chance and if you decide you don't want him in two days, I'll take him to the pound. I'll go get his stuff from my place and then you'll be set with your new pal." she smiled slightly.

 

Before you could say anything else, Zoe had already left and closed your front door with a slam.

You sighed as you leaned back in the tub but however peered over the side as you eyed the cat.

He sniffed your clothing before turning in a circle several times and making a little nest from your clothing.

 

A smile managed to creep on your face, maybe little or actually, big Rick was just what you needed to get the empty feeling of the apartment gone.

You soaked in the tub till the water about turned frigid, which was an awful idea.

Once you stood up, the wafts of cool air from the air conditioning chilled your skin, causing goosebumps to form on your skin.

Quickly you wrapped yourself in a towel and exited the bathroom, calling to Rick to follow you out so he could explore his new home.

 

Just as you turned to look at the front door, it was open with a sight that made your heart stop.

Leon was standing in the doorway with his suitcase in his right hand and his left hand holding the bookbag that was sitting on his shoulder.

 

He kneeled down on his right knee as he noticed the furry new addition to his home.

"Well, that's a new face to see," he said nonchalantly as he cooed at Rick to come and greet him.

 

Leon sniffed the air and then crinkled his nose as his brows raised in confusion.

"Have you been smoking in here?" he asked as he took a step towards you.

 

Without a word, you nearly jumped in his direction as you threw yourself at him, almost collapsing in his arms.

"Leon, Leon. I thought you'd never come home." you cried out, letting tears flow from your tired, sunken eyes.

 

"I-I told you I would," Leon's tone was confused at first as he was surprised at your reaction for his homecoming. But he just wrapped his arms around your frame and resting his chin on your wet head.

As he held you in his arms, his eyes scanned the apartment -- noticing the mess of clothing, plates, and other items that had collected in clumps around the home.

This was not typical of you to leave everything in such a mess plus the fact that you had been smoking.

 

Leon grabbed both of your arms with each of his hands and pulled you away from himself.

"Is everything okay?" he stared with concerned eyes.

 

You hesitated for a moment as you didn't even know where to begin but all you could manage to say was, "No."

This worried Leon, his heart began to pump faster as obviously, something had gone wrong.

The rug in the middle of the living room was flipped up on one side and a couch cushion had been taken off from the couch and hanging off the side.

 

The house looked like a tornado had gone through it and no one had cleaned up the aftermath.

"What happened?" Leon tightened his grip on your arms as he nearly demanded an explanation, not wanting to deal with any lies or runarounds.

 

You explained to him what Ross had done.

Leon's jaw clenched tightly, you could almost feel the tightness.

He began pacing the apartment, rubbing his palms with his fingers as he attempted to take in the information that you had given him.

 

Leon grabbed a beer bottle that had been sitting on the dining room table and threw it at the wall, the glass shattering and beer splattering all over the wall and dripping onto the carpet, leaving a stain.

 

"When I get my hands on that motherfucker." Leon cursed out, he knew that he couldn't do anything to him.

One, Ross was sitting in jail and awaiting trial.

Two, Leon couldn't risk his job by getting revenge on Ross.

 

These two things frustrated the young man, who had just seen what evil bioweapons can exact on the world once again.

Plus, he had just lost his partner in the mess of it all.

Then to come back and find out that another man tried to sexually assault his woman?

 

You grabbed ahold of Leon's arm and touched his face lightly with your free hand.

"I'm just glad we're together again, Leon."

 


End file.
